


Publicity Parent

by Bowtiez



Series: Learning to Parent [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Caring Tony Stark, Clingy Peter Parker, Cute, Fluff, Foster Care, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Kid Peter Parker, Orphan Peter Parker, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Publicity Stunt (at first), Swearing, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony Stark Whump, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tony Stark learning to be a dad, Whump, cute kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowtiez/pseuds/Bowtiez
Summary: Tony's losing his credit with the public. Pepper's got a plan to fix it.Enter Peter Parker, eight-year-old orphan from Queens, New York.Tony has no idea how children work, so why is he so drawn to little Peter Parker?(More Tags to be added as the book progresses)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first multi-chapter fic on this account!  
> It's gonna be fluffy and cute (and angsty, because that's who I am).
> 
> How you guys enjoy! Working on more right after I publish this!

“You think I should do what now?” The silence in the lab was enough to make Tony look up- to finally acknowledge Pepper, give her his full attention, because _what the fuck?_ Pepper stood firm, maybe even a little hostile, as she eyed the company owner. She was stood right beside him, close enough that he could feel the heat radiating off her frame, her arms crossed across her chest. 

The Iron Man thruster in his hand he’d been working on, long forgotten as he stared at his CEO with bewilderment. The screwdriver fell from his limp right hand as he carefully set the thruster down beside it. 

“You heard me,” Pepper shook her head, exasperated by her boss. “I think it would be in your best interest to foster a child.” Tony turned to her, eyes trailing her body for any give away that she was joking- pulling his leg in some sort of sick practical joke. 

“My best interest?” Tony repeated, absently. His muscles stiffened and his relaxed working posture hunched over into one of anxiety and denial. “No. Nope. No way, sorry Pep. But it’s a solid no from me.” 

“Come on, Tony. Hear me out.” 

“Okay, fine. Shoot, Pep. Let’s hear it. How is _that_ in my best interest?” 

“You and I both know that since that suit came into your life, you’ve holed yourself in this damned lab, worked countless hours, made countless suits- how many are you at? Mark twenty-six?” Pepper questioned, eyes narrow as she laid into him, CEO coming out strong. Tony slid his hand over the ‘Mark 38' engraving on the side of the thruster, as casually as he could. 

“I’ve noticed, Happy’s noticed, SI has noticed, the media has noticed, even your all loving fan base has noticed.” Pepper continued, eyes rolling at his attempt at casual, “you’ve been absent. You’re losing popularity. Sure, you’re Iron Man, but that doesn’t mean anything if you’re not the person everyone thinks you are under the suit.” 

“Well-” 

“No, Tony. I’m not done.” Pepper hissed, pushing forward into his space, “you need to pull something grand off if you want people on your side again, donate money, build wells in Africa, attend banquets, _take in a child who has nothing for a few weeks_.” Pepper continued, “and I know. I know your vendetta you have against having your own children. About how your father raised you- but this is the easiest way to build up your charitable side. Taking in an orphan who has nothing, giving them what they need.” 

It made sense. In a CEO kind of way. Make himself look good to the public eye. Show them he’s this sweet, caring guy who takes in young children who have nothing to their name. Show the world, Tony Stark has a heart. 

And it did seem pretty easy. 

“Okay, say I agree. You bring a snot nosed brat here. What do I have to do?” 

“You have to make it look believable. Take the kid to the park, out for ice cream. Have them come to a conference with you. Make it look like you love the child. They’ll eat that up.” Pepper said, “worse comes to worse, we hire a nanny or something for the kid while you’re not around. You won’t be devoted to the kid.” 

“Okay,” Tony breathed, his mind warning him of how much of a bad idea this was, “fine. I’ll foster a kid for a while.” 

“Perfect,” Pepper grinned, eyes bright as she turned. “I’ll make some calls, continue with your work.” 

Tony snorted as she left. How could he work after that bomb being tossed in his lap? What the hell was he supposed to do with some kid? This was going to be a mess. 

\---- 

Pepper took everything into her own hands. They needed a kid- someone cute, that the media would eat up. Young, but not too young. Age was vital, they needed someone that could pull off the cute ‘let me sit in your lap’ but also sort of be able to fend for themselves when left alone. 

She scoured adoption agencies, foster families and anything relating to children needing to be fostered. 

There was a bunch of cute kids, aged seven to twelve. But she knew that they’d need something more. Tony couldn’t just take in any child. He did not have the personality for that. 

They needed, well, firstly a little boy. Girls were cute and all, but Tony would be far better off with a boy. Same dynamic and biology. Easier for a man like Tony. 

Secondly, the face. This kid had to be cute. Someone the world would fall in love with, and in turn the world would fall in love with Tony and his good deed as well. 

It didn’t take too long for Pepper to find a little boy. Absolutely perfect, just what she was looking for. 

She picked up the phone, dialing the number. 

“Hello, this is Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries,” her voice was firm, but sweet at the same time, “I’m calling in regards of Peter Parker.” 

\---- 

Peter had really been dealt a shit hand in life. He felt like he’d aged at least five years past his current eight years of age. 

It wasn’t fair. Really, it wasn’t. First, mom and dad. They’d been amazing. For the five years he’d known them. He missed them. He missed them a lot. 

Mom was amazing, cuddling up with him, and giving him sweet kisses on his head and cheeks. She made amazing sandwiches from what he could remember, and always curled up with him to watch a movie whenever he was feeling sick. 

Dad was just as good. The man played an amazing game of hide-and-seek. He played pretend, and always liked showing Peter things and teaching him. His dad gave the best hugs. 

Then their plane crashed. 

Uncle Ben and Aunt May had been perfect replacements to his parents. They took him in with open arms, and he was simply just their child. They weren't mom and dad, but they were the closest thing he had. 

Peter had been devastated when Aunt May was diagnosed with terminal cancer. Peter knew little of cancer, but he did know what terminal meant: predicted to lead to death, especially slowly; incurable. 

He sat by her bedside, watching her grow sickly as they tried to make her feel better. It never worked though. 

Then uncle Ben got shot. Peter had been there. They were at a small shop in Queens, on their way to the hospital. It had been early morning, and Peter was still incredibly sleepy. He wanted chocolate milk though. And Ben was a softy, so they stopping into the little corner store to get chocolate milk. 

The man with the gun had come in, waving the firearm around. Uncle Ben... he’d tried to be a hero- _he was a hero_. Ben grabbed the weapon, attempting to wrangle it from the man’s grip- but a shot rang out instead. Uncle Ben was shot, but everyone else was okay. 

He died in the hospital that night. 

On Peter’s seventh birthday, he sat alone on his new bed in his new foster home. 

He’d been living there a few weeks now. Alone and scared. May was too sick for him to see these days. She was nothing but skin and bones, sickly pale and sunken eyes. But she had still smiled. Talked to Peter, consoled him. 

She died the next night after his birthday. 

Peter wasn’t sure how he’d gone through four parents in two years. It was terrible luck. Orphaned twice over. 

He’d been in and out of foster homes for a year and a half now. Just about two years. 

He was just shy of his ninth birthday, when he met Ms Potts. 

He’d been seated on the floor of the room he shared with four other boys, nursing a bruise he had from one of the older boys in the home. Peter was smart, and they didn’t like that. That said, this was one of the better homes he’d been in. 

“Peter’s just in here,” the woman in charge explained, voice sickeningly sweet. 

Peter turned his eyes downcast, two pieces of Lego now taking residence in his hands, clicking together easily before he grabbed another and the process continued. 

The woman to push his door open (after a quiet knock) was pretty. She had long reddish-blonde hair, and bright eyes. Peter watched her with little interest, and she eyed him with something he couldn’t make out. 

When he lost interest in the woman, he returned to his Legos, building quietly. He knew she hadn’t the slightest idea how to progress the conversation. 

“Hey, Peter,” she mumbled after clearing her throat, “what are you building?” 

“It’s a robot,” he supplied, examining a piece of red Lego before adding it to his creation. 

“Wow, that’s cool.” She didn’t sound enthused. He nodded anyways. There was a silence in the room, only disturbed by Peter digging through the pile to look for a piece he needs, and the soft clicks of the Legos being pushed together. 

“Mrs Samson mentioned something about you knowing who I am?” 

“Yes, Ms Potts,” Peter nodded, clicking a yellow piece of Lego to his robot. He knew exactly who the woman was, and exactly who she worked for. 

“That’s good.” She grinned. Peter searched the pile, chewing his bottom lip as he searched for the final piece of Lego he needed. Ms Potts cleared her throat, and when Peter looked up, in her outstretched hand was the piece he needed. He took the piece carefully, giving her a small smile. 

“I think you’re just who I’m looking for,” Ms Potts beamed. Peter decided, as he slid the piece into place, locking it down with a light push, that he liked Pepper Potts. 

\---- 

It was seven day later that Peter met Ms Potts again. He held the hand of Amanda, his social worker. She was delivering him to Mister Stark. 

It had been vague, his conversation with Ms Potts. He’d get to live with Mister Stark for a while. He’d go to events and dress up. But what really won him over, was the promise to see Mister Stark’s lab. Now, that had him vibrating on his feet. 

Amanda handed him off, promising to check up on him. 

Ms Potts took his hand into his, leading the small boy into an elevator. 

“Mister Stark is very busy right now, but he’ll be joining you for dinner. Maybe he’ll show you his lab tonight, if you behave.” 

“I’ll behave,” Peter promised, eyes bright. 

“He’ll tell you about everything when you meet him, but for now, if you need anything; just ask Friday to get me- or Mister Stark if it’s urgent.” 

“Friday?” Peter tilted his head. 

“Yes, Peter?” the AI responded to the vocal que of her name. “what can I help you with.” The yelp was involuntary, as Peter hid himself behind Pepper. She chuckled quietly consoling him. 

“Friday is an AI, she runs the building.” Pepper explained. 

“Like a robot?” 

“Exactly.” 

“Now, I have some very important paper work to get to. We’ve left a few boxes of Legos on the table in the living room. Friday can help you with movies and shows on the TV, and Tony- Mister Stark, will be here around dinner time. There should be some snacks in the fridge though.” Pepper explained quickly, leading the boy into the penthouse by a hand on his shoulder. 

When Ms Potts left, Peter couldn’t help but feel small and insignificant in the luxury of the large penthouse. He settled his small green backpack that held everything he owned on the floor beside himself as he kneeled by the coffee table that was housing two boxes of giant Lego sets. 

After looking between the two boxes, he ripped into the left one. Dinosaurs one-hundred percent.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony would have forgotten about having the kid here if it weren’t for Friday reminding him he needed to feed the kid (and himself). He didn’t know anything about the kid, refusing to listen whenever Pepper brought the boy up. He was terrified that he would fuck this kid up like his own father fucked him up. He wasn’t parent material, and he _knew_ that. 

Now, he was about to meet the kid. There was a child in his living room. A child he was responsible for. That shouldn’t be allowed, Tony could barely care for himself, let alone a helpless child. 

To make matters worse, he was meeting the kid without Pepper. She was stuck in a meeting. What luck. 

Tony stepped into the elevator, arms across his chest as he huffed a nervous breath. He could woo girls easily. He could weasel his way around men- but put a kid in front of him, and it’s practically the end of the world. 

They’re so unpredictable. Emotionally unstable. Dependent. 

He paced the small area of the elevator, eyes locked on the closed doors as he moved. Seconds away now. He held his breath as the doors opened on the top floor. 

Silence. 

He stepped out, waiting for the kid to make a noise, something to move- anything. But nothing did. 

Tony’s breath hitched as he stepped closer; oh god, was the kid dead? 

He quickly moved to the living room where he froze. The boy was asleep. His face and arms resting on a pile of Legos. There was a fully built dinosaur by the boy’s arm, and he must’ve been working on the landscape or a smaller dinosaur before he crashed. 

Tony couldn’t see much, mostly just a head of unruly chocolate-coloured curls. The dinosaur was pretty cool though. 

Tony moved himself closer, hesitant that the boy- Peter, would wake up. He studied the boy for a moment, before deciding that Legos is not the best place to be sleeping. He knew from experience, the indents that his lab equipment leaves on his arms and face when he passes out on them. 

Tony was silent as he slipped his arm under the boy’s legs, cradling his head with his other hand. He transferred the boy, who honestly weighed about as much as one of the Iron Man thrusters, onto the couch and stepped back quickly. 

With that settled, Tony stepped into the kitchen to order some food for him and his new companion. 

“Friday, Darling, would you be a dear and order some take out from that new Thai place? You know what I like. And, uh, get the kid... a couple things to pick from.” 

“Right away, Boss,” Friday responded, voice quieted. 

“Thanks, Hun.” 

“Do you always talk nice to your robots?” 

Tony jumped, gasping quietly as he spun. His face scrunched up at the sight of the kid, eyes tired and little fist dragging over his eye. 

The boy was shorter than Tony initially assumed. His eyes were hazel and his curls were pretty much the same. 

“Jesus, Kid. You can’t sneak up on me, I’ve got a bad heart,” Tony muttered, breath evening out once more. 

“Oh... Sorry, Mister Stark,” the kid’s head bowed in apology and Tony raised an eyebrow. 

“It’s fine.” 

There was an awkward silence after that. Tony didn’t know what to do, and the kid just shifted his weight from one foot to the other in the silence. It was about a minute of that before the boy spoke up. 

“What are you doing?” and he moved towards where Tony was seated at the table. 

“I was ordering food. Y’know. For dinner.” Tony told the boy as he watched the kid climb into the chair opposite his own. “Hope you like Thai food.” 

“Really?” A grin lit up the boy’s features, and Tony could instantly see why Pepper would have picked this little boy. The kid was unbelievably adorable. “I haven’t had Thai food in so long!” 

“Sure,” Tony nodded, “if you ever want anything for dinner, just you know, let me or Friday know. We can get you whatever you want to eat, Kiddo.” It was the least he could offer. 

“I like Friday,” Peter hummed, “she’s a cool robot.” 

“Friday’s an AI, Kiddo. That means she’s an artificial intelligence.” 

“Oh... so, she’s a computer?” Peter tilted his head. Tony blinked at the boy who was what? Seven, eight? Some of his colleagues (Rhodey) had needed him to dumb it down further. 

“Well, yeah. More or less. More advanced than a computer. But also not a robot.” 

“That’s cool!” Peter grinned, arms crossing against the table and his chin falling on top of them, “did you make Friday?” 

“Yep,” Tony popped the ‘p’ making the small boy giggle, “I had another AI called Jarvis first, but he’s uh, he’s travelling at the moment. You’ll probably meet him sometime. He goes by Vision now.” Tony explained, “I made Friday after, since it’s easier to y’know, live when there’s an AI in charge of everything.” 

“Awesome!” Peter gaped; eyes wide with excitement. It was easy to talk to the kid, not that Tony would admit it. “Ms Potts said you might show me your lab after dinner, if I behaved,” Peter mumbled, “I think I behaved, Mister Stark.” 

“Call me Tony, Kid. And yeah, I don’t see why not. You can come to the lab as long as I’m there. There’s dangerous stuff in there. Can’t have you getting hurt or anything. Pepper would have my head.” 

Peter’s grin was wide as he bounced in his seat. The kid was cute, he was smart and jeez, had he ever met a kid more polite? 

\---- 

Dinner went on without a hitch. Peter wasn’t picky when it came to food, which was good to know. The boy tried everything they’d had delivered, including pieces of food off Tony’s own plate. 

He didn’t mind. The kid was adventurous. A good trait to have. 

After dinner was finished, and it was actually kind of nice? Tony took the younger on a tour of the penthouse. 

“You’ve seen the kitchen, living room, yada, yada. Now, down this hallway is the bedrooms. This one is mine,” Tony pushed the door open. A king-sized bed stood proudly in the center of the room, satin sheets and quality duvets dressing the bed. There were the usual commodities; dresser, night stands, a door leading to the ensuite bathroom that each bedroom in the penthouse had. Large windows let natual light into the room, and there were a few modern art paintings from his collection hanging around the room. 

“And across the hall, is yours.” Tony shut his own door, and pushed the door across from his open. “And the other three doors are a bathroom and two guest rooms. Sometimes Pepper or Rhodey, you’ll meet him sometime, will stay the night.” Peter stepped close, arm around Tony’s leg as he leaned into the room, eyes bright and smile wide. 

Tony jutted his lip out in thought as the boy tightened around his leg to lean into the room. The man tried to brush away the thought of planting a hand on the top of the child’s head and steering the boy away from himself. He wasn't sure what to do with the kid being so open about touching, and this wasn’t something the billionaire had to deal with often. 

“Really?” He looked up at Tony with bewilderment, “it’s all for me?” 

“Sure,” Tony nodded, “it’s not much, I know. But we can get you toys and stuff. We can pick some things out later and have Friday order them.” Tony watched with a small smile at Peter broke away from his leg and ran, flopping onto the queen-sized bed in the room. 

The bed had already been there, so he made do with what he had. The layout was perfect, for a child’s room. Open windows, lots of space for toys and running around. The walls were a light blue, and the floors an auburn faded wood pattern. 

“Bathroom is just like any other bathroom,” Tony pushed the leading door open and the pristine white restroom lit up as they walked in. “sink, toilet, bathtub and shower. We’ll get you some kids shampoo and body wash- anything you need really, money’s no object here.” 

“Mister Stark, this is the coolest thing ever!” Peter ran back, climbing up on the bed and jumping. “I’ve never had a room this big before! And I don’t have to share! James can’t steal my Legos anymore!” 

Tony watched, smile widening as he saw just how much fun the kid was having. Simply having the kid in his house was brightening his mood, and the boy was honestly just so cute. 

“Common’ Squirt, I thought you wanted to check out the lab?” 

“I do!” He jumped off the bed, stumbling to his knees when his feet hit the ground, “I’m okay!” 

Next thing Tony knew the boy grabbed his hand and stared up at him with patient eyes. So, the kid was really big on touching, another good thing to know. 

“Alright, let’s hit the elevator.” 

The ride down to his private lab was filled with Peter asking questions. It was nice having someone just as interested as he was accompanying him. Pep and Rhodey didn’t understand the science stuff, and he knew he was basically talking to himself when he spoke anything science to them. 

“Mister Stark!” Peter gasped as he bounced out of the elevator. Tony was quick to follow, watching the boy press his hands against the glass to look into the lab, breath fogging the glass slightly. Tony grinned as he scanned his hand to allow the bulletproof glass door to unlock. 

“Cool,” Peter grinned as he fell into step with the man, sliding in the door beside him before the door closed. 

“Welcome to my world, Kiddo.” 

“Woooaaahhhh,” Peter looked around, planted in his spot. “Is that the Iron Man armor?” 

“Sure is, I’ve been working on it. Upgrades and all that.” 

“Can I help?” Tony felt his heart melt, the look of pure innocence on the boy’s face physically hurt him. 

“Uh, you can’t touch it. They like to explode sometimes. But you can watch? And maybe there’s some things you could help with- after I deem it okay for you to touch.” Tony didn’t let people touch his suits. Unless he was directing that suit towards people (or friends like Rhodey stole them.) 

He wouldn’t admit to anyone that the thought of anyone, no less a child, blowing up in his lab kept him up at night. 

There were so many dangerous things in the lab, chemicals, high electricity power tools, the suit it’s self which was filled with lasers and blasters. Tony didn’t care if he blew up, but anyone else accidentally blowing up was always on the back burner of his mind. 

“Ok, Mister Stark!” the enthusiasm radiating off the small boy was impressive. It was clear the boy had never seen anything like this. Even the promise of something so mundane had the boy beaming in excitement. 

“Hey, Pete, you go to school?” The question fell from Tony’s mouth easily. Didn’t schools usually have science labs, or at least little classroom safe experiments? 

“No, I’ve only done home school. It was just easier with Aunt May and Uncle Ben...” The boy’s voice faded off. Tony wanted to ask, but refrained from doing so. He himself shut down emotionally whenever anyone talked about his parents, and the kid was in a foster home, so things couldn’t have been good. 

“Alright, you can keep doing that, or start at a private school- or public, uh, I don’t know. Whatever you’re into.” 

“I can pick?” Peter raised an eyebrow. 

“Of course?” Tony returned the boy’s confusion. “It’s your education, Kiddo.” 

“Woow,” Peter had a starstruck look in his eyes. It seemed like the kid did that a lot. “This is the greatest, Mister Stark.” Peter grinned. 

An unknown emotion pulled at his heart, so Tony cleared his throat, “let’s go check out the chemicals and things. I can show you what will explode and what won’t. You won’t drink anything, right?” 

“Nu uh, Mister Stark,” the childish laughter from the boy practically lit up the lab as Peter’s small hand wrapped around his middle and index finger. 

\---- 

When the two finished up in the lab- no work being done, just a couple simple lab experiments to show the kid, Tony led them up to the living room. 

“So, uh, you know why you’re here, right?” Tony had flopped back onto the couch while Peter kneeled at the coffee table once more and resumed playing with his Legos. 

“Mhm, Ms Potts explained it. Said you needed me for a while. To make the camera people and news stations happy, or something.” Tony gulped, because, _ouch_ , that sounded terrible. Especially coming from the eight-year-old. 

“Well, I mean. Yes, kind of. But, uh,” Tony paused to gulp. Peter eyed him with confusion. That was exactly what they were doing. And it sucked. Tony didn’t want to do that. Peter was so sweet, and enthusiastic. 

_A month tops_ , Pepper had promised. A bargaining tactic. Whispered under her breath as the two followed behind a social worker doing a home inspection. Tony knew he’d pass the inspection easily. Friday was almost a surefire pass. Who else had an artificial intelligence constantly watching and listening? 

Plus, the fact that the Avengers were constantly in and out of the floor below them. There wasn't a spot safer for a child, and the state knew it. 

“Anyways, uh, come sit beside me.” Tony called as he grabbed his stark pad from the side table on his right. 

Tony had expected the kid to sit beside him, craning his neck to see the tablet, but Peter was quick to slide into Tony’s personal space. The angle was uncomfortable and Peter’s cheek squished into his arm. Tony lifted an arm so it was around the boy and Peter’s head was against the left side of his chest. Slightly awkward for the man, but still better then accidently elbowing the kid. 

“Let’s get you some new things. Anything you like, add it to the cart by clicking this button.” Tony showed him, adding a fleece blanket from the homepage of the app to the little cart in the top corner. 

“Anything?” Peter tilted his head, his soft curls tickling Tony’s arm where his ACDC t-shirt cut off. 

“Mhm,” Tony didn’t bother actually responding. 

Together they scrolled through the site. Peter picked out bedding sets, pillows, blankets, rc cars, drones, trinkets and toys, a few Lego sets (they were his favorite) some stuffed toys and anything else his little heart desired. 

Tony didn’t bat an eye at the price as he continued to shipping. One day delivery was expensive, but he was a billionaire, so who cares. 

“Friday, let me know when all of Pete’s stuff arrives. We’ll get him set up as soon as it does tomorrow.” 

“Yes, Boss.” Friday responded. 

“Alright, Kiddo,” Tony glanced at his watch, “eleven’s pretty late, you should head to bed. Do you need help with any bags?” Tony glanced around the room, positive that Pepper wouldn't have taken anything away from the living room. She had been late for a meeting already. 

“Nope, I can carry my backpack myself,” Peter slid off the couch and Tony instantly felt cold. 

“Oh, I believe it Kid, but what about your other bags?” 

“I only have my backpack,” Peter bit his bottom lip, eyebrows furrowed in uncertainty. “Everything fit in my backpack.” 

A quiet ‘oh’ fell from Tony’s lips. The kid had a backpack. _Just a backpack_. His whole life fit in a single backpack. 

“Okay, well, off to bed then. I’ll see you tomorrow. Friday’s there if you need her, and I’m across the hall if you need me.” 

“Thank you, Mister Stark.” Peter smiled carefully, turning quickly and disappearing into his room. 

“Night, Kiddo,” Tony called as the boy raced away, letting his torso fall back against the plush of the back of his couch. 

Peter’s whole existence fit in his backpack. 

That just didn’t sit well with the billionaire. Tomorrow, would be their first public appearance, Tony decided. To wherever the hell the kid wanted to shop. Peter was getting a full wardrobe whether he wanted it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friendly reminder that this is all fiction, coming from me entirely, forming from the things around me. (Peter is very loosely based off one of the boys I babysit.)
> 
> Character's will be out of character a some points, but hopefully by the end of it I'll have everyone on track :D
> 
> (Also, I already have an endgame for this book, which is something I never have! *And maybe a sequel if things turn out alright*)
> 
> The first chapter (as some people brought up, thank you for voicing opinions!) was majorly just an introduction and I moved through it quickly, so characters are lacking roundness and actual character, if that makes any sense.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter was an early riser. 

He always had been. The earlier he woke up, the more time he’d had to play with his family. 

Mister Stark wasn’t an early riser. 

It was strange for the boy to be the only one awake. There’s always been _someone_ up before himself. Peter chewed the inside of his cheek as he pushed his door open. He was still in his pajamas, cozied up in the footie pajamas he’d gotten last year for his birthday. They’d been big last year, and were still a little big in the sleeves and the leg parts. But they were soft and kept him warm. A comfort. 

Peter walked out; his blanket clutched in his hand. It had always been with him. His first possession, and the only thing to follow behind him through his trauma and adventures. It was pale green. A fuzzy kind of cotton, with a cartoon teddy bear sewn into the bottom corner. 

Uncle Ben had told him that his mother used to cuddle the blanket while she was pregnant with him, and it was the first thing he’d been swaddled in. 

The living room looked just as it had last night. His new Legos still strewn across the coffee table. Tony hadn’t told him to clean it up before bed. And, all the Lego pieces looked like they were still there. That was a first- James and Toby from his foster home would always steal anything they fancied. 

They got away with it too. They got away with everything. Peter wasn’t a tattletale. 

The boy sat himself on the couch. 

“Friday?” He asked hesitantly. 

“Yes, young Peter?” the AI responded quickly. 

“Can you, uh, will you put on a cartoon for me?” Peter didn’t know why he was so nervous about the AI. His hands fiddled with his blanket as the TV turned from black to lit up blue. 

“What would you like me to play?” 

“Uh, anything?” 

“Playing: Kids TV Network.” Colours filled the tv quickly, and Peter was instantly distracted by it. SpongeBob SquarePants was a good pick. 

Peter watched a couple episodes before he started getting hungry. He padded quietly into the kitchen, pulling the fridge open. There was a lot of foods Peter hadn’t seen before, but also some things like yogurt tubes and fruits on the bottom shelf. 

Peter grabbed himself an apple before making his way back to the couch. He liked apples. 

The boy curled himself up in his blanket and ate his apple silently as he watched the yellow sponge flipping burgers and the giant TV. 

\---- 

Tony was tired when he rolled onto his side that next morning. He wasn’t surprised to see the sun in the sky. He slept late when he actually slept, unless he had something important to do, or Pepper decided to barge in and drag him up. 

Despite going to bed the earliest he had in years, he was exhausted. His eyes were heavy, and his head pounded. But that was the usual, so the man simply popped a couple Tylenol pills from his night stand and pulled his covers back. 

Tony pulled himself from bed, heavy sigh leaving his lungs. He moved about his room, getting ready for the day. It was just after ten in the morning, so it wasn’t incredibly late, but still earlier then he was usually up after finally crashing. 

He dressed himself in a business suit, knowing that Pepper would be around that day. He moved into his bathroom to brush his teeth and work on his hair when he heard something. 

Laughter. 

Why was someone laughing in his penthouse? Why was someone _in_ his penthouse? 

And... was that cartoons playing in his living room? 

Why- 

_Oh. Right._

Peter. 

Tony had thought that was a dream. But reality came crashing down on him. He was actually fostering a child. Little Peter Parker. Peter from Queens. 

He was taking Peter shopping today. Guess it was a good thing he decided to wear a suit. There’s a certain standard a billionaire has to keep up with when in the public, and looking like a million bucks happens to be a part of it. 

Tony finished up in the bathroom, slipping one of his pairs of modified sunglasses. 

“Guessing Kiddo’s up, eh, Fri?” 

“Yes, young Peter is watching cartoons in the living room.” Friday replied. 

“When did he wake up?” 

“Peter was awake at six thirty-six AM, but remained in his room until seven-oh-one AM.” The AI informed brightly. 

“Jesus, okay.” Tony huffed a breath, A+ parenting right there, “also, dear, for future occurrences, wake me up when the Kid leaves his room.” 

“I will remember, Boss.” 

Tony didn’t respond this time as he pulled his door open. He made quick work of locating the kid. Peter was sprawled on the couch; a blanket Tony had never seen before covering his torso. The boy’s hand was curled into the fabric, thumb stoking along it. 

“Mornin’, Petey,” Tony greeted quietly. The boy’s eyes flickered from the TV to the man adjusting the cuff on his suit in the doorway. 

“Good mornin’, Mister Stark,” Peter grinned, rolling onto his side. A lazy smile filtered across the boy’s lips. 

“Been awake long?” Tony questioned as he stepped into the room, sitting on the other side of the couch. 

“Uh, yes.” Peter admitted, before continuing with enthusiasm, “been watching SpongeBob, Mister Stark.” 

“A classic,” Tony agreed, despite not having watched the show once (at least while he was sober). 

Peter giggled, kicking his legs out. 

“What are you still doing in your pj’s?” Tony tilted his head, a small fond smile flickering onto his face. 

“You’re not suppose’ to get dressed for TV time,” Peter huffed, sitting up. The blanket pooled in his lap as he slid towards the edge of the couch, reaching out to place an apple core on the coffee table beside the Legos. 

“Oh goodness, silly me. Of course, we don’t get dressed for TV time. Gotta be all comfy cozy, right?” 

“Mhmm!” Peter huffed a laugh, “you’re silly, Mister Stark.” Tony snorted a laugh. 

“Alright, Kiddo. Up you get. We’ve got things to be doing today. You get dressed and I’ll make you some toast. I probably won’t burn it, but I can’t promise anything.” Another laugh from the boy. Peter must assume he’s kidding around, but the man knew he couldn’t cook for shit. 

Peter disappeared into his room, returning just as Tony finished buttering the boy’s toast. It wasn’t burnt, just... crunchy. Okay, the toast was seconds away from flames. 

Peter was wearing jeans and a simple red t-shirt. His feet were covered my mismatched socks that had cartoons on them. Tony watched as the boy pulled himself into one of the chairs at the table. 

“Jam?” Peter tilted his head, glancing at the toast on the plate in Tony’s hand. 

“Uh, maybe?” He honestly didn’t know what was still his fridge and what he’s finished off since his last grocery shop. Tony searched around though. His hand hit the glass jar, and he pulled it out, pausing to read the label, “raspberry good for you, Kiddo?” 

“Yep!” Peter smiled, “I like strawberry jam most though.” 

“Yeah, Pepper’s allergic to strawberries, so I don’t usually have it around.” Tony explained, dolloping some jam on each piece of toast before spreading it out with the back of the spoon. 

“Okay,” Peter shrugged. The kid was easy to get along with. Thank god. 

Tony slid the plate of toast to the boy, keeping one slice for himself. He glanced at his expensive watch, noting that it was nearing eleven AM now. 

“Eat up, we’ve got places to be and things to do. And we want to be back before all your new things arrive.” Tony told the boy. He left Peter to eat, walking down the hall to his room with his own triangle of toast. 

He decided that he’d just drive the kid. There was no point in dragging Happy away from securing Stark Industries, when he was more than capable of keeping himself, and Peter, safe. If there was anything he could do for the child, it was to keep him safe. And, he always had an Iron Man suit on hand, if worse comes to worse. 

One of his cars would be big enough for all the clothes he planned to buy for the kid. Kids clothes were small, right? They’d fit, between the trunk, space beside Peter and the passenger’s seat. 

Now, next issue. Peter was small. Did he... need a car seat? 

“Friday, how long do kids need to be in car seats?” 

“Children should stay in a booster seat until adult seat belts fit correctly, typically when children reach about 4 feet 9 inches in height and are 8 through 12 years of age. Most children will not fit in a seat belt alone until 10 to 11 years of age.” The AI read off; voice neutral as always. 

Next Tony sent a text to Pepper. Did the kid come with one? Should he be buying one? 

_‘Did the Kid come with any special instructions? Dos and don’ts with cars?’_

Her response was quick, seconds later. No doubt his CEO was waiting for him to contact her. Pepper was a worrier. He knew she was waiting to come help if he had any problems with Peter, but he thought he was doing pretty well for himself. Peter seemed okay. 

_‘No. Not really. The booster seat at the receptions desk downstairs is about it.’_

A booster. Good. Glad he figured this out before packing the kid away in an adult seat belt. 

He should’ve known. Peter was tiny. Weighed practically nothing. There’s no way the strap would have fit him. 

“m’ done, Mister Stark!” A small voice called from the living room. 

“Perfect,” Tony called back as he made his way back into the main layout of the penthouse. 

After an eventful time of Peter putting his shoes one, for twelve minutes, the pair made their way down to the main floor. Stopping in only to pick up the booster seat before continuing down to the garage. 

Peter had huffed when the chair was pulled from behind the desk, pouting as Tony simply grinned at him. 

“You’re tiny, Kiddo. And my cars are fast. Don’t want anything happening to you.” 

“But I don’t need it, I’m a big kid now,” a pout backing up his statement. 

“Well, sure, but big kids know when they need to be safe.” Tony reasoned as the elevator opened. 

Peter’s moping was momentarily forgotten as he eyed the cars parked spaciously around the garage. 

“Woah, Mister Stark! You’ve got lots of cars!” Tony let out a bark of laughter; he did indeed have loads of cars. Tony led the boy by a hand on top of his head towards a black Audi, twin to Happy’s. It seemed like the best vehicle for shopping, as his hotrods were more for speed then errands. 

Tony figured the car seat out easily, totally not taking instructions from the eight-year-old. Peter climbed glumly into the car, huffing an irritated breath as he reached over to do up his seat belt. 

“Good?” Tony questioned, only closing the door when he received a tilt of the head from the boy. 

Tony was quick to round to his side, getting in and buckling up. Peter was quiet in the backseat, eyes staring out the window. Tony checked the rear-view mirror occasionally. He just wasn’t sure about all this; about Peter. 

He wanted Peter to have nice things. The kid deserved it, especially after what he and his company were putting him through. 

Peter would get to keep everything; Tony had no use for Lego collectables or stuffed toys. Hell, he’d even donate money to Peter’s foster home- upgrade the house a little. These kids, ones like Peter, struggling with loss, needed everything they could get when in a system like the foster system. 

“Mister Stark?” 

“Hmm?” Tony hummed, pulled from his thoughts. They were on the highway now, minutes away from pulling into a strip mall parking lot. Peter was watching him with curious eyes. In the day and a half, they’d known each other, Tony had noticed the boy was full of curiosity. 

“Where are we going?” an innocent question. 

“Well, Pete, we’re heading to the mall. We’re going to find you some new clothes, and maybe a couple new toys. There’s always something bigger and better out there.” Tony explained, attention shifting quickly between eye contact with the boy in the rear view and the road ahead. He was very aware that a shipment was toys would be arriving later that day. 

“I’ve got clothes?” Peter sounded utterly baffled. And Tony couldn’t really blame him. 

“I’ve got to get you a suit anyways, I’m quite sure you don’t have one shoved in your backpack.” Tony told the boy, “Pepper’s going to be planning events for us to go to. They’re usually boring, but we can entertain each other, right?” 

“Alright Mister Stark,” Peter giggled. He liked when the boy laughed. It was cute, and his eyes lit up with happiness. There was just something different about a kid laughing then adults. 

The car was near silent until Tony almost chocked on his spit as Friday turned on the radio, without command from himself. Peter had simply been humming a tune to himself in the back seat, and the AI had taken that as a request for a song. 

Tony was floored; how on earth did the kid already have Friday wrapped around his finger? Friday didn’t have emotions. She was an AI. Although, if anyone could do it, it would be Peter Parker. 

With an exasperated shake of his head, Tony pulled the car into a parking space. 

It was busy, but not too busy. People were still at work and school at this point. 

Tony got himself out first before opening the door for Peter. The man knew instantly that the boy was on edge, just by the way Peter grabbed his hand tightly and looked up at him with a fearful expression. 

He returned the grip, giving Peter’s hand a gentle squeeze. 

“Everything’s fine, we’ll be in and out. Now, where do you want to shop?” The two were stopped at a map of the mall. Tony hadn’t actually been out shopping in a while, and Peter didn’t have much life experience under his belt. 

“Oh, there’s _Zara_ and _Marc Jacobs_ -” 

“ _Target_!” Tony paused, looking down to see Peter’s little finger pointing towards the Target on the far end of the mall. 

“Target?” Tony questioned; voice neutral. 

“Target,” Peter concluded, a nod of his head and a smile that Tony literally couldn’t say no to. The kid can pick from any store, literally any store, and he chooses Target. 

“Alright, Kiddo.” Tony relented after a moment’s thought, “whatever you want. But we’re getting your suit from Marc Jacobs or something. If I have to wear name brand suits, so do you, Squirt.” 

The two checked out Target, as well as Old Navy and a couple other places selling children’s clothes. Peter didn’t have much taste except for witty t-shirts and jeans, so Tony picked most of his clothes. Peter didn’t seem to mind, and Tony thought the kid looked adorable in anything he dressed him in. Peter was practically a doll, letting Tony dress him up. 

True to his word, Tony got the boy a good quality suit. Target business attire just wasn’t right. 

They hadn’t found that at the mall though, instead Tony brought the boy to have a suit tailored for him, or well, two. The place was small, owned by a nice older guy whom Tony had been going to since his teen years. What had been an act of rebellion against his father, disobeyed Stark senior’s wishes of visiting his own personal tailor, had turned into one of Tony’s greatest finds. 

Peter and Tony left hours later, the man carrying two perfectly tailored suits. One dark gray blazer and slacks set that paired perfectly with the white dress shirt he’d picked out, as well as the bow tie Peter had been drawn too; a bright red one. And a navy blue three-piece one that the tailor had recommended would look good with Peter’s curly hair and bright eyes. 

He hadn’t been wrong. Peter looked especially cute in it. He couldn’t help but snap a couple pictures as the boy toyed with his black bow tie and sent them to Pepper (she sent back a heart emoji). 

Tony believed that he was a major part of how the small business remained open, but the guy was practically a miracle worker when it came to suits. 

Peter seemed excited to have the suits, gazing at Tony with puppy eyes asking when he could wear them. Peter was a strange kid. 

When they arrived back at Avenger’s Tower, Tony grabbed all the bags (minus the three Peter wanted to carry) and they made their way up to the penthouse. 

“Boss, young Peter’s new belongings have arrived,” Friday informed, not quick enough to stop the man from stumbling over a box that no doubt contained Legos. 

“Yeah, thanks for that, Fri,” Tony huffed, righting his footing before he could topple over. Peter squealed as he grabbed the box that had nearly killed Tony, ripping open the packaging and staring in awe at the image on the box. 

“It came!” Peter jumped around, Lego inside clanking around loudly, “I didn’t think it would actually come!” 

Tony merely huffed, dropping each bag on his couch before laying the suits along the back of the couch. When Tony looked back at the kid, Peter was still staring at the box. 

“Can I play with it, Mister Stark?” Honestly, who could say no to that? Tony glanced around at the bomb of packaging and bags in his living room before sighing. 

“Uh, knock yourself out- in your room though, there’s already piece of Lego on the floor in here.” 

“Yay!” Peter jumped, before taking off towards his room, “hey, just remember you’re coming out here later to help sort all this!” Tony called before the door shut behind Peter. 

The man flopped tiredly against the only open spot of his couch left, arm flying over his face to cover his eyes. His phone buzzed at him, and Friday informed him that it was Pepper texting him. 

“It never ends,” Tony groaned to himself, lifting his phone and turning it on. A picture had been texted. 

A picture of him and Peter. The boy had a tight grip on Tony’s pant leg, as he pointed towards one of the toys Target had on display. Tony was leaned over to be closer to the boy’s height, able to actually hear him, with a look of genuine interest on his face. 

Upon closer inspection, Tony noticed that it wasn’t just a picture- no, it was an article. 

**‘Stark’s illegitimate son?’** was bolded below the picture. The man groaned, not bothering to actually read what people were _already_ posting about him and Peter. He’d had the kid for two days... 

Below the article was a text from Pepper. 

_‘Press conference tomorrow morning, nine fifteen. Bring Peter.’_

Jesus, he was getting too old for this.


	4. Chapter 4

That next morning, Tony was up before Peter. The man had breakfast delivered, quick and easy pancakes with some fixings such as; maple syrup, fruit and whipped cream as well as a side of bacon. 

Peter stumbled out of his room shortly after the food was delivered, eyes excited as he noticed Tony in the kitchen. Tony noticed the boy dragging the blanket from yesterday behind himself, but still didn’t mention it. 

“You’re awake, Mister Stark!” Peter grinned, moving to where Tony was seated to nuzzle into his side before continuing to his side of the table. 

“I think I should be offended by that,” Tony mumbled, still a little shocked from how easily the boy touched, before continuing, “yes, I am. We’ve got very, _very_ important things to do today.” 

“We do?” Peter tilted his head. The boy had crawled into his chair and pulled at the styrofoam container of steaming pancakes towards himself. 

“We do,” Tony nodded, pushing the maple syrup towards the boy when he noticed him reaching for it. “Pepper and Happy will be here soon to pick us up. We’re going to a press conference.” 

“What’s that?” Peter inquired, pausing in lifting a mess of maple syrup and pancake to his mouth. 

“That’s where the news people learn things about people without being assho- I, uh, I mean without being mean and finding out by themselves.” Tony explained. “They follow people around and try to figure things out by themselves and make up rumors and theories, so sometimes people just tell them what they want to know so they don’t get things wrong.” 

“Oh.” Peter puckered his lips in thought, “that’s not very nice,” he mumbled before shoving the forkful in his mouth. 

“No, it’s not,” Tony agreed. “You’ve got to eat quickly. They’ll be here soon.” Tony told Peter. It was already eight-oh-five, and Pepper would want them there by at least nine. 

Tony didn’t bother eating anything this morning. He wasn’t hungry, and they’d probably end up going to lunch with Pepper after this. He focused instead on organizing Peter’s suit. 

He knew he’d have to help. It had taken Peter nearly half an hour yesterday to get his pants and dress shirt on, then he had managed to untie his bow tie somehow which added more time. 

When Peter was done eating, he was a sticky mess. Tony tutted quietly, ushering the boy into the ensuite bathroom in the boy’s bedroom, where all the children’s shampoo, conditioner and body wash had been placed before bed yesterday. 

“How are you covered in syrup? Even the back of your hands, Peter...” the man started the faucet, testing the water on his own hand before glancing at the boy questioningly. 

“Anything’s a finger food if you try hard enough, Mister Stark!” the boy giggled, leaning over to watch water fill the tub. 

Tony huffed a breath. That would explain the syrup _everywhere_... 

“I wanna play with the toys, Mister Stark,” Peter explained as he openly stripped down in the bathroom. Tony was in too much of a hurry to argue, or fret over the fact Peter was comfortable enough to drop his clothes with him in the room. 

There was some water in the tub as Peter got himself in, swooshing the water around as he let the boat that was in his hand fall into the water. 

Another glance at his watch, had the man slipping his blazer off and rolling his sleeves up to his elbows. He grabbed a cloth, wetting it before adding body wash that smelt of mixed berry. He lathered the boy’s soft skin, rinsing him quickly. 

“Lay back,” Tony instructed, to which the boy followed easily. Tony washed the boy’s hair, massaging his head as he went. The man was worried about how easily he’d fallen into the role of care taker. 

“Y’know kiddo, you’re like nine. You shouldn’t need help,” Tony reminded as he lathered some conditioner into his hair. 

“t’s nice, Mister Stark,” Peter hummed, eyes shut and completely trusting of the man. Tony’s heart hurt as he thought back to why Peter was here, and guilt made him feel sick. “An’ I’m _almost_ nine.” 

“Okay, you’re done.” Tony told him after rinsing out the conditioner in record time. He turned away quickly, grabbing his blazer as he did so, “out you get, towel off and put on some underoos, Kiddo.” Peter laughed as he got out, wet skin squeaking against the porcelain tub. 

After rolling his sleeves down and pulling his jacket back on, Tony waited in Peter’s room for him. Within seconds the boy walked out wearing underwear and holding the towel in his hands. His hair was dripping everywhere, so Tony took the towel and dragged it roughly (but gently, of course) across the boy’s head, drying the boy’s hair. 

It was eight thirty-nine now, and they really needed to get a move on. 

Tony had never imagined helping someone, no less a kid, step into their pants. But this was the fastest option. Peter held Tony’s shoulders as the man held the pants open. Then Tony helped Peter into the dress shirt, making quick work of the buttons. 

Peter could do the vest by himself, proudly buttoning it before looking up as Tony got to work on the bowtie, doing it up as quickly as possible. 

“Don’t touch it,” Tony warned as he pulled the two ends of the black satiny fabric, bow near perfect. Peter pulled on his blazer as Tony attempted to organize the boy’s curls. 

“There,” Tony sighed in relief. Done with minutes to spare. 

“I look like you now, Mister Stark!” Peter giggled, standing in front of Tony, so they were both facing the mirror beside the bathroom. 

“You sure do, Sweetie, two handsome men,” someone called from the doorway. 

“Breach of security,” Tony huffed as Pepper stepped into the room, petting back Peter’s hair with a smile. Tony was starting to think Friday was against him now. First Peter and the music, now the AI didn’t inform him of Pepper in his penthouse? He couldn’t find it in himself to be too mad though. 

“Hush,” Pepper shushed him. “Are you ready to go? Happy’s waiting outside with the car.” 

“I’m ready! Mister Stark said we’re going to tell the meanies off!” 

“Tony,” Pepper slapped Tony’s shoulder scoldingly. 

“No, hey- wait a second. No, that’s not what I said. I don’t think I said the words tell them off, Peter.” 

“Well, no, but you almost called them assholes, that’s practically the same thing,” Peter huffed, arms crossing across his chest. Tony winced as Pepper’s eyes directed towards him and flashed with anger. 

“We shouldn’t say words like that Peter, I’m sure Mister Stark didn’t mean to say that.” Another sharp smack to his arm from his CEO. 

“Actually, Pep, only _adults_ can so those words, got it, Pete?” 

“Oh, just adults?” Peter looked concerned. 

“Yep, just adults, when you can drive a car, you can call people assholes,” Pepper’s eye twitched in anger as Tony grinned at her. She looked like she wanted to hit him, and Peter looked deep in distraught. 

“Common, Hap’s waitin’,” Tony reminded, simply to save himself from the situation. 

“Okay. Yes, let’s head out.” 

“I wanna hold Mister Stark’s hand!” Peter announced, slipping his small hand into Tony’s larger. They filed out of Peter’s room, and the small boy was content sandwiched between the two adults. 

“Well, he’s certainly got you wrapped around his finger,” Pepper mumbled, voice low enough that Peter couldn’t hear. 

“I know,” Tony groaned, mind flashing back to the bath that had occurred earlier, “he’s just got a pull to him, Pep,” 

“I know,” the woman agreed, glancing down at Peter who was practically skipping beside Tony. The three got into the elevator, and quickly met Happy outside. 

“Hi, my name’s Peter,” the boy introduced himself, tightening his grip on Tony’s hand. 

“Uh, I’m Happy?” the man looked confused. None of them really dealt with kids in their lines of work. And Tony knew Happy didn’t have any children in his family. 

“Nice ta meetcha,” Peter grinned, slipping into the back of Happy’s Audi, where he groaned. Tony opened his mouth to question Peter’s mood change, but the boy continued speaking first, “there’s one here too?” 

Tony craned his neck to see the boy collapsing pathetically into another booster seat. He held in his laughter, instead flashing the boy a look of sympathy. He and Pepper joined Peter in the backseat. Peter, the lucky guy, was sitting between the two in the center seat. 

“So, how’s this going to go?” Tony questioned his CEO. 

“I’m going to go up first, you’ll go up after me- I'll sit with Peter, and then I’ll sent him up to you. You’ll introduce him, why he’s here, anything you think they should know. Hopefully this will kill off any qualms of your illegitimate kid.” Pepper explained. That would be nice. 

“What about me?” Peter asked, looking towards Pepper. 

“You’re the most important part,” she smiled at him, “you’re going to go up and stand with Tony, think you can do that?” 

“I can!” The boy nodded his head firmly, before tilting his head to look at Tony, “if Iron Man can, I can too!” 

Tony smiled, a real smile at the boy. Peter was too cute. Pepper looked to be thinking the same thing, a softness in her eyes Tony wasn’t used to seeing. 

“Of course, you can, Kiddo.” Tony agreed. 

The rest of the ride continued with Peter babbling about whatever came to mind. 

When they pulled up at Stark Industries, the place was packed with press. 

“Take us around back, Hap,” Tony requested, and the man complied. Tony ushered the small boy in behind Pepper, the trio receiving strange looks from some of the employees as the made their way to the conference room. 

They waited at a safe distance, as the room filled with people. 

“Ready, Kiddo?” Tony questioned as Pepper flattened her shirt, before stepping into the room to greet everyone. Peter gave a determined nod, watching as Pepper made her way into the room, immediately demanding attention. 

It wasn’t long, the woman was simply calling order to the crowd and introducing Tony. 

“Wait here for a second, Pepper will be here right with you,” Tony promised Peter as he stepped away from the boy. Pepper gave him his que. 

The two shared a hopeful look as they passed, Pepper towards Peter and Tony towards the front of the room. By now, the man was used to the camera flashes and people directing questions at him at the same time. 

“Hi, hello,” Tony greeted, “firstly, I’d like to say I’m flattered that some of you like to follow me around like dogs. It’s nice, really. I love having no privacy at all when I leave my home.” Tony was laying it on strong, but come on, these people needed to be knocked down a peg or two. 

“Now, I’d like to address my illegitimate child. He’s not, actually. And rude of you to assume he is. The little boy who was with me yesterday at Target is a child I’m _fostering_. His name is Peter, and he’s almost nine.” Tony informed, suddenly thankful that the kid had told him that this morning. 

“Now, if you guys can control yourselves,” he paused for a second, “common up here, Petey.” 

Tony watched as Peter started walking, a deer in the headlight's kind of look. People shouted things at the boy, flashing pictures, and clearly looking past how utterly terrified the kid looked. 

It’s a good thing Tony didn’t. 

Then, Peter started to cry. 

Tony strode quickly, confidence radiating off his person. He was quick to scoop the eight-year-old up. Peter sobbed quietly, and Tony felt his heart shatter. Now... now he was pissed off. 

“Have you people no shame?” Tony hissed, Peter curling into him. Tony lifted his hand to Peter’s curls, pushing the boy’s face into his neck so they couldn’t get any good pictures of Peter’s distress. 

“This is a child. He’s scared. You people need to back off.” Some people had the decency to look shamed, while others just kept spouting questions. 

Peter held handfuls of Tony’s suit jacket, arms around the man’s shoulders, face hidden. The billionaire held the boy easily on his hip, protectiveness strong as the press kept pressing for information. 

“I shouldn’t give you people anything now, you made a child cry. He’s been through some serious shit, and you people come at him like he’s some exhibition. I hope you all are proud of yourselves,” Tony’s voice was strong, and he was certain every single person there could tell just how angry he was. 

“I think we’re done here.” He didn’t bother waiting for anything else, marching past the horde of people. He didn’t bat an eye at the flashed of cameras, or shouts of questions and comments, only flattened his palm against Peter’s back and rubbed circles as he left the conference room. 

Tony marched himself past Happy and Pepper, who both looked shocked. The man went straight for his office, or well, Pepper’s office now. He plopped down on the couch, adjusting the small boy. Peter’s cheeks were red and tear tracks trailed down them. Tony knew there was probably wet spots on his jacket, but he didn’t care. 

“You did great, Kiddo,” he praised the boy. 

“I don’t like that,” Peter whined. Wiping his nose with the back of his hand. 

“Yeah, I didn’t like that much either.” Tony shook his head, allowing Peter to settle his head against his shoulder. 

“They really are meanies,” Peter huffed quietly, eyes flicking up to look at Tony. 

“Indeed, they are,” Tony nodded his head, “we won’t have to do it again now though, they know who you are now and if they see us together in public, they’ll know we’re friends, right, Kiddo?” 

“Yeah,” a small smile flickered on the boy’s lips. 

They settled into a quietness. Peter calmed down slowly. Tony used his thumbs to brush away any remaining tears when he was sure no more would follow. God, he was so domestic. 

They both looked towards the door when it cracked open. Pepper peeked into the room. 

“Everyone’s out. Happy escorted them, so no one managed to weasel into the building.” 

“Good.” Tony hummed. Pepper entered the room, frowning at Peter. There was a silence in the room, Pepper studying the two on the couch, and Tony waiting for the woman to snap at him for snapping at the press. This was usually how these things went. 

“Look, Pep, if you’re going to yell at me for what happened, it’s not going to change anything-” 

“I’m not,” Pepper rejected, “trust me, I’m just as pissed off as you.” Tony’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. 

“How dare they?” she continued irritation heavy in her voice, “he’s just a kid... Are you alright, Sweetie?” 

Both adults looked towards Peter who nodded his head shyly. He pressed his face into Tony’s shoulder, so the man lifted his hand to rub the kids back again. 

“No more press conferences,” Pepper shook her head, “now, why don’t we take you out to lunch, Peter? Somewhere you can show off how grown up you look in your suit?” 

“Yes!” Peter grinned, smile lighting up the room, “I want grilled cheese!” 

“That can be arranged,” Tony grinned. 

To Tony’s pleasure, Happy was already waiting at the fire exit that was used when the lobby and front door was swarmed with press and paparazzi. The two adults and child got into the car quickly. 

“We’re going for grilled cheese,” Peter informed Happy as he kicked his feet happily. 

“Yeah, Hap. Let’s head to that real fancy place we went to last weekend,” Tony nodded his head. 

Tony simply wanted to make the waiter squirm as he ordered grilled cheeses that he knew for sure the five-star establishment didn’t serve. It was a reservation only restaurant, but he was Tony Stark, and money could buy anything. 

Plus, one of the waitresses had been less then kind to him last time, despite him paying a near fifty dollars for his meal. He wanted to remind the place just who he was, and where he stood on the social scale. 

When they arrived, a hostess was quick to show them to a table, starstruck and nervous, stumbling over her words. He’d give her a tip, she’d been pleasant and hadn’t asked for money, simply led them to an open table in the reserved side of the business, he’d not seen anyone sitting there before. These tables probably costed a pretty penny. 

Tony watched in sadistic pleasure as the young waiter stuttered about not serving grilled cheese, and then the billionaire turned his attention to the young boy beside him who deflated with a frown. 

“I’d like to speak with your manager,” Tony requested, smirk sickly sweet. Pepper rolled her eyes at him, but remained silent. Peter watched quietly as well as Tony gave the manager an earful, throwing power around. The man bowed his head apologetically, promising to speak with the chef. 

He got the grilled cheese he wanted, and it was worth it all, simply by how Peter’s face beamed as the steaming sandwich was set in front of him. 

Tony didn’t throw his weight around often in places like this, but sometimes he just needed too. What’s the point of having billions of dollars if he can’t get a simple grilled cheese in a five-star restaurant that doesn’t serve grilled cheeses? 

By the time they made it back to Avenger’s Tower, Peter was passed out. His cheeks fell against Tony’s arm, breaths even and curls covering his eyes. 

“You’re so domestic,” Pepper teased as the man slid out of the car, unbuckled Peter and shifted the boy so his head on his shoulder. 

“Shut it,” Tony huffed, he knew. It scared him. But he _kinda_ liked it. 

“I’ll call if anything important comes up. Keep me updated on him- take care of him, Tones.” 

“I will,” Tony waved her off with the hand that wasn’t securing Peter to his side, “off you go, there’s probably meetings, or paperwork or something you’ve gotta do. God, I don’t miss that shit.” 

Pepper gave him a sarcastic smile before he closed the door and patted the top of the car as a sign for Happy to leave. 

Tony couldn’t help but stare at the boy, fascinated by him. _Maybe this fostering thing isn’t so bad..._ Peter curled closer to him, a quiet sigh leaving his parted lips as he tilted his head so his forehead was against Tony’s neck. _Just maybe he could do this..._


	5. Chapter 5

Tony and Peter fell into a kind of routine in the following days. Peter clearly trusted Tony a lot more than the man trusted himself, and Tony couldn’t help but be warmed at the thought that the boy trusted him as much as he did. Warmed, but also terrified. Very terrified. 

Tony fell back into his lab work. Sometimes alone, sometimes accompanied by his new lab assistant. Tony showed the younger how the Iron Man suit worked, how it came apart, and even let Peter try on the helmet. He was overjoyed when Friday spoke to him. 

Peter had been thrilled, asking questions and listening intently to the answers. He was a clever little boy. For almost nine, the kid was a damn near genius- and that’s coming from another genius. 

Tony made a great effort to have something ordered for each meal of the day, and he could proudly say he’d eaten at least ninety-five percent of those meals with the small boy. That was good for him, he’d never been good at tending to his own needs. 

They even had some rules established. Peter was to be in bed at nine, unless he was working on something, or in the lab with Tony. A joint rule that they should both be eating three meals a day, and snacks too if they were hungry. That one was supposed to be just for Peter, but the kid was a little shit and turned that around on Tony faster than the man would like to admit. 

The kid had the nerve to cross his arms across his chest and deny his need to eat if Tony didn’t as well. Screw being a role model, but fuck, Peter was too pure to be skipping meals like that. He’d agreed, not because of Peter’s persistence (adorable, but very annoying), but because he would be better than Howard Stark. 

Tony could count on one hand how many meals he’d shared with his mother and father together. 

Next was the rule that Peter could play with his toys in the living room, or where ever he pleased, but he had to clean them up. Tony had stepped on more Legos in the past week of Peter living with him, then in his whole life. He understands now why his parents made him clean up his own Legos as a boy. 

There was nothing worse than stepping on an unexpected piece of plastic death with no foot protection. Peter was learning some new choice words, but Pepper didn’t need to know that. 

_‘Remember, Petey, only adults can say words like those,’_

_‘when they can drive?’_

_‘Yes, exactly,’_

Then there were the usual rules, stay in the tower. Freedom on any part of the tower that the private elevator opens to; penthouse, training room, avenger’s common room, but absolutely not past the main floor. Watch appropriate things on the TV (though Friday was under strict instructions to keep Peter’s viewing experience PG). 

Other than those things, Tony didn’t really have much else to say. Peter was a solid kid, not doing anything wrong. The boy was polite and knew the rules; followed the rules. 

Peter had decided to finish out his studies online since he was a year ahead- plus, the boy was working into summer. Tony was amazed the boy wanted to focus on his studies already, like legit focus on them. Peter talked animatedly about wanting to go to Midtown School of Science and Technology, and Tony knew he’d pay whatever necessary to get the boy his dream education. 

Tony had learned quickly that Peter was very smart. The boy would zip through his online studies, no questions asked. And when Tony checked everything over, the child had not a single thing wrong. 

So, the man began teaching him more advanced things. More advanced then they taught in high school, at least from what he could remember when he was twelve. He was teaching the eight-year old MIT curriculum, and the boy followed just about everything. 

Surprising. Tony hadn’t met anyone like the kid before, and he’d met many, many people in his lifetime. Peter was one-hundred percent unique. 

Everything was perfect, that is, until the Avenger’s returned to town. 

Tony had been in his workshop when Friday had informed him that the Avengers were back, well, at least some of them. Steve, Clint and Natasha. He didn’t know why they were travelling together, since the last he’d seen they’d all gone their separate ways. 

He hadn’t thought much of it though, just resumed his work. They were always in and out, nothing new there. 

Then Friday interrupted him a second time to tell him that Peter was panicking in the Avenger’s common room. 

_Oh shit._

The Avenger’s common room... Where the Avenger’s would meet... 

Where Peter liked to play Legos on the open floor. 

_Fuck._

Tony had been kidnapped, almost blown up, had guns fired at him, explosives launched his way- but he can honestly say that that was the fastest he’d ever run. The elevator couldn’t move fast enough. He barked words of frustration at his AI, tapping his foot restlessly as he ascended upwards. 

When the door peeled open, Tony was quick to move out. 

He heard Peter’s sharp inhale of erratic breath before he saw the boy. 

A minefield of Lego protected the small boy folded in on himself. He was curled into a fetal position, quiet sobs shaking his form. The Avengers were crowded around, all kneeling to his level, clearly just as spooked as Peter was. The Legos acting as almost a force field no one wanted to pass, each Avenger kneeled at the outside of the Legos- which would’ve been funny for Tony if Peter wasn’t seconds away from a panic attack. 

“Please, little boy, stop crying,” Clint begged. Tony held back a snort. A fatherly thing to comfort kids, apparently. 

Peter’s watery eyes scanned around, bottom lip wobbling. Tony watched the clear look of relief when his eyes landed on Tony, and his arms shot out. 

“Kiddo,” Tony sighed, moving forwards, creating a path to the boy by pushing the Legos away with his foot. He scooped the boy into his arms when he was close enough, and Peter hid his face. Tony’s mind flashed back to the press conference, and instantly his metaphorical hackles were up for a fight. 

He knew, knew very well that his friends wouldn’t hurt the boy. Everyone had been shocked. He knew that. The adults knew how to react to surprises, but Peter was still young, and his first instinct was to recoil in on himself for protection. 

That didn’t change the fact Peter was sobbing into his shoulder. _Again_. 

The kid couldn’t catch a break. 

“Tony,” Steve mumbled first, eyes clouded with multiple emotions; fear, confusion, relief. The man was an open book. 

Clint looked as if he wanted to be more involved, but sensed Tony apprehension about the trio being near the small boy. 

“Capsicle, Legolas, Romanov,” Tony greeted, retreating from the Legos to collapse on one of the common room couches, Peter curling closer to him in the process. 

“Who is... what’s going on?” Steve questioned, gaze flicking from Tony to his armful of child. 

“Who’ve you got there, Tones?” Clint questioned, stalking easily to the other couch and flopping down. His nonchalant composure did nothing to hide the sheer curiosity in his eyes. Curious about Peter. 

“This is Peter. Peter Parker.” Tony introduced. He trusted these people, at least enough to tell them the kid’s full name. They were trust worthy. 

“Petey, this is Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton. They’re Avengers with me.” 

“I know,” Peter whispered to Tony. The man couldn’t say he was surprised, Peter was a clever little guy and he’s probably been piecing things together as they progressed. 

“Why do you have a kid, Stark?” Natasha questioned, just as blunt as the man remembered. 

“Peter here, is in my custody for the time being.” Tony explained, leaving every important detail out. He really didn’t need the disapproving looks from his teammates at the moment. Not when he’s already beating himself up about it. 

“You’ve... you have a kid?” 

“No,” Tony huffed, “I’m fostering a kid. Pete’s from a foster home. Pepper arranged it.” And that was all he was giving them. They were smart too, and they’d figure things out on their own. “You guys really don’t watch my press appearances? I’m _wounded_.” 

Steve snorted as he rolled his eyes, while Peter laughed at the man’s dramatic tone. That drew every adult’s attention to the boy. His smile was wide as little giggles filled the room. Peter turned himself over in Tony’s laugh and eyed the others in the room. 

He apparently had more confidence now that Tony was here. 

“Hey, Pete,” Clint greeted, a charming fatherly smile on his face. The bastard was good with kids, what with having two of his own. 

“Hi, Mister Hawkeye,” Peter greeted, “and Mister America, and Ms Natasha.” 

“That’s cute, but it makes me sound old,” Natasha blinked at the boy, “call me Natasha, just Natasha.” 

“And, uh, well, I’d really prefer Steve, Peter.” 

“You can call me whatever,” Clint grinned, tipping his head to the side, eliciting another giggle from Peter. 

Tony thought about telling the kid to just call him Tony again, but Mister Stark was endearing in Peter’s cute child’s voice. Maybe he’d bring it up, but it could wait. 

“So, how long has... Peter been around?” Steve questioned. He looked utmost confused, head tilting to the side as he eyed the boy in Tony’s lap. Tony noted his unasked question of _‘what the hell are you doing with an actual human child in your lap?’_

“Uh, how long’s it been, Petey?” Tony scratched his chin in thought. 

“Five days!” Peter grinned, leaning back against Ton’s chest. He tilted his head back to look up at Tony. 

“ _Five?_ ” Clint made a face of disbelief, “only five?” 

“That’s what the boy said,” Tony nodded, bored of the conversation. Tony turned his attention to the boy in his lap, ignoring the looks from his friends. “Y’know, Pete, Clint loves Legos, and Steve loves dinosaurs, cause he is one,” Tony paused to grin at the scowling man, “why don’t you go up to your room and grab your Lego Dino to show them?” 

“Yeah!” Peter grinned, sliding off his guardian’s lap and running for the elevator. “I’ll be right back!” he called before getting into the elevator and greeting Friday enthusiastically. 

The team waited for the elevator to take off before turning their attention to Tony, who was now tapping away on his phone. 

“What the hell?” Ah, simple and sweet. 

“What do you mean? I’m simply taking in a little boy who has nothing, and pampering him.” Tony huffed, already tired of this conversation. His audience wouldn’t understand the business aspect of any of this, and he was positive he was going to be getting a right scolding. 

He still didn’t understand the business aspects, but he’d go along with it. Peter needed to be spoiled some... And when the time of Peter’s return to foster care came... he’ll figure something out. 

“Is this one of your tricks?” Natasha asked, “a new little toy to play with until you’re bored? That’s a child, Tony. Not a toy.” 

“ _No_ ,” Tony growled, “I’m not playing with the kid. He knows what’s happening, he’s aware of everything. He _agreed_ to come. Kid’s having the time of his life with Friday, his bedroom, the toys- all of it.” 

“I’ve never taken you for a... parental type?” Steve mumbled. 

“Excuse you,” Tony turned to the blonde with an irritated expression, “I think I'm doing perfectly fine. The kid’s thriving here. We’ve gotten on well. Kid’s amazing. He’s interested in the labs- the Iron Man suit. And, let me tell ya, Capsicle, the kids follows. He _understands_ what I’m telling him.” 

Tony knew he must’ve snapped a little by the silence in the room. He was being attacked though, their looks harsh and invasive- words sharp. Too curious if you asked the billionaire. 

“Anyways, what does it matter to you schmucks what I do with _my_ time, in _my_ tower where I let you stay _rent free_?” Tony ranted, “also, good job, by the way, completely terrified him. Thanks for that.” 

“How were we supposed to know he was here?” Natasha scoffed, “why was he even in the Avenger’s common room?” 

“Oh, I don’t know,” the man snarked, hands gesturing to the Lego set decorating the floor. The man sighed, head falling back against the couch in exhaustion, “he likes the pieces spread out, and I got tired of stepping on them. You guys are never around anyways, so a win-win situation.” 

The man went to continue, but his mouth snapped shut when the elevator beeped. Everyone turned to look, seeing Peter walking out. He was speed walking, eyes staring at the dinosaur in concentration. 

“Look!” he exclaimed, pushing the structure into Steve’s hands before crawling back into Tony’s lap. The man gave a helpless shrug when his team gave him looks of varying emotion. 

The blonde man toyed with the dinosaur in his hands before passing it off to Clint: “Looks super cool, Peter.” 

“Wow, this is great, Pete. A perfect dinosaur.” The archer hummed, turning the Legos around in his hand and observing it from all angles, “very nice, very nice. You did this all by yourself?” 

“Mhmm!” Peter was vibrating in excitement. Any kid would be. Captain America, Black Widow, Iron Man and Hawkeye had all just looked at and complimented his dinosaur. 

“So, Peter, how old are you?” Steve asked, leaning forward to look at the boy. 

“I’m eight, but I’ll be nine on the tenth!” 

The tenth. That was in four days. Kids birthdays were a big deal, right? He’d need to do something for the boy. What do kids even like? 

“Wow, a whole nine? You’re old,” Natasha teased. 

And, once again, Peter’s gotten someone who doesn’t normally have/ show emotions wrapped around his finger. 

“Yep,” Peter nodded his head, “I’m a big kid now.” 

“Tell that to your booster seat,” Tony teased, earning a groan from the youngest in the room. 

“Hey, now, we’ve all been stuck in booster seats. I used to be small like you, and so did Tony.” Steve grinned. Tony wanted to remind the man the boosters weren’t a thing when they were little, especially Steve, but he thought better of it when he noticed Peter’s awestruck look. 

“Really?” 

“Oh yeah,” Clint nodded, “I’m sure if you search around a bit you’ll find some pictures of Tony as a little guy.” 

“Woah, no. Stop it. He’s a good child, right, Peter?” 

“Yes, Mister Stark!” The boy grinned, leaning back and lifting Tony’s hand by his thumb and wrapping the man’s arm around his middle. Tony left his arm there, not bothering to move anything. Peter melted into the embrace, a tired smile on his face. 

“You’re cute, Peter,” Natasha smiled. It was small, but it was there. The men gaped at her, and she simply smirked back at them. 

“You’re pretty,” Peter returned the compliment, “your hair is a pretty colour.” 

“Thank you,” Natasha grinned, fingers weaving through her hair. 

“You’re a flirt,” Tony huffed, patting Peter’s side in adoration. Peter simply grinned. 

“Just like someone else we know in this room,” Steve teased. 

“Yeah, been teaching the kid, Tones? Five days and he’s already a lady's man.” Clint continued. 

“Mister Stark teaches me loads,” Peter added, not at all helping the situation, “I like learning about biotechnology and chemistry!” Tony grinned. 

“Yeah he does,” the genius agreed happily, feeling oddly proud of the being in his lap. The looks on the other adult’s faces were awesome, a mix of: confusion, fascination, curiosity, just plain shock, and Tony loved it. 

“That’s great, Pete,” Steve grinned, completely lost at what the boy said but playing the part of pretending to understand. “So, you like being here with Tony?” 

“Yep! Mister Stark is super nice, and he gives me toys, and we got lots of clothes, and we have dinner together, and breakfast, and sometimes we see Ms Potts and we work in his labs-” 

“Calm down, Kiddo,” Tony fitted his hand across the boy’s mouth to pause the boy’s blabbering. Peter licked his hand, giggling as Tony ripped his hand away, disgust clear on his face. “Disgusting. Ew, Peter, gross.” 

“I-I’m sorry,” the boy forced out between giggles, clearly not sorry at all. 

“You’re lucky you _are_ cute,” Tony huffed, rolling his eyes as the boy squirmed in his lap, “grab your Dino, we’re heading back upstairs now.” 

Peter pouted as he did what he was told, grabbing the Dino from Clint’s lap and waving at the trio. Tony led the boy away by a hand between his shoulder blades, talking quietly to the younger. 

He missed the looks of astonishment and pride from his teammates. 

“He’s practically a dad now,” Clint spoke when the man was out of ear shot, kicking his feet up on the coffee table, saying what the group was thinking. 

“Oh, totally,” Natasha agreed, resting back against the couch. Steve snorted, but didn’t say anything. What was there to say? He wasn’t going to deny what he’d just seen. Clint was right. Tony _was_ a total dad now.


	6. Chapter 6

It was two days later from Peter meeting the Avengers that Tony noticed the boy acting... well, acting differently. 

Peter brushed it off, whenever the man brought it up, but Tony wasn’t fooled. 

The kid was looking pale, eyes glossy. He looked exhausted, plain and simple. Peter looked exhausted to the point Tony thought about bringing his bedtime down an hour. 

Then... then there was the coughing. The boy would mask it. When Tony was in the room, he’d cough calmly, once or twice before continuing his activity. Sometimes he’d disappear quickly to his bedroom without excuses. 

Peter clearly didn’t know that Friday was a tattletale, and that he could literally hear the boy coughing in his bedroom from the kitchen, living room as well as his own bedroom. 

There had been coughs at night, but Tony thought nothing of it. People coughed at night all the time, didn’t they? 

He wasn’t so sure anymore. 

Peter denied being sick when Tony asked. And Tony was fairly sure the kid wasn’t running warm. At least he didn’t feel warm? 

When he texted Pepper about it, she replied that she hadn’t any idea what was up. 

Tony had watched through the day as the boy started getting grouchier, and he’s snap things at the man. Peter couldn’t be faulted, not really, Tony was ninety percent sure the kid was sick of some sort. 

Peter ate his food at lunch like usual, irritated by everything around him. The soup was too hot. The chair too hard. His elbow hurt form holding his head up on the table. His spoon was too deep. The noodles in his soup too soggy. He didn’t want noodle soup, he wanted tomato. 

And the list went on. 

Tony listened to the boy, eyeing him when coughs would shake his little body. The man was stumped. Was this just a part of having a kid around? Irritability and saltiness? 

“Hey, Pete,” Tony mumbled, “I’ve gotta go do some training with the Avengers.” 

He knew he shouldn’t. Peter was hiding something, and he knew he should focus on the boy, but he also had quite the responsibility with the team and saving the world and all that jazz. 

“Can I come?” the boy looked towards the man with gleaming eyes, head tilted ever so slightly. Once again, the man thought better of it. 

_Of course not. Solid no._

“Sure, why not.” 

_That works too?_

“Yay! Thank you, Mister Stark!” 

“Hey, wait just a second. Park it, Parker.” Tony pointed to the couch. Peter paused, turning slowly to glance at the cushion the man had directed him towards. A small huff left the boy, but he moved to sit. The boy looked at the man with a patient expression. 

“There’ll be some rules with this, Kiddo. This is some serious shi-izz. Serious shiz.” Oh, how proud Pepper would be. “You’re going to watch. Stay on the side lines. We do some pretty hardcore training exercises. Promise me, Pete.” 

“I promise,” Peter nodded. 

“And you come to me if you feel sick- no, Peter, I’m serious here. You come. If I hear you coughing like you were last night-” Tony noted Peter’s look of distress, “oh, yeah, I hear it all Kid, if you get sick down there and you attempt to hide it from me, you’ll being sent straight to bed, got it?” 

A shallow nod from the kid was all the man needed. 

“Glad that’s settled.” Tony patted the boy on the shoulder. “Let’s head down, they’re probably already waiting.” 

The gym Tony made had taken just about a year to be finished. There was the space for everyone to practice their traits. High ceiling for those who flew. Room for sparing, which was something they often did. There was track and field lines circling the outside of the gym, as well as tons of weights and work out exercisers. 

Peter grinned when he entered. The team was all there, dressed in their usual attire. Clint and Steve in regular sweats and t’s while Natasha was wearing her uniform. 

Tony couldn’t say anything when he was minutes away from calling a suit. 

The heroes looked confused when Peter stepped out from behind the man. 

“Heya, Pete, what’re you doing here?” Clint questioned. 

“Mister Stark said I could watch!” 

And que the judgmental eyes. 

“Kid’s staying on the sidelines. Mind your business,” Tony scoffed, herding Peter along to a bench where he could watch. “Talk to Friday if you need me, remember everything’s hooked up to the helmet so I’ll hear you.” 

“Got it!” Peter grinned. He planted himself on the bench, drawing his legs up to his chest. His eyes were wide with excitement as Steve started bench pressing four hundred pounds. His trailed his eyes to Clint who was aiming his bow at something in the distance. 

Natasha was working on some combat moves on a dummy in the corner of the room. 

Tony watched his teammates for a second before calling his newest suit. The suit attached to his body, building up his limbs and covering his chest, then his head. “Ready for a show, Squirt?” 

“Yes!” Peter nodded frantically. Tony grinned before the face plate closed. Time to get the party started. 

They did the usual training. Hand to hand combat was something everyone liked. Clint enjoyed being able to shoot arrows at his friends, Natasha took great joy in slamming the men into the floor. Steve could really throw a punch, like wow, and Tony loved taunting his grounded friends. 

“Legolas, I’m over here! I thought you had good aim,” He honestly didn’t mind being a target. Better practice then a stationary target. 

“Keep taunting and I’ll aim for the nuts,” Clint huffed. Tony snorted, flying upwards as the man shot an arrow. It stuck to the plastic roofing. 

“Shit.” the archer swore, grabbing another arrow and taking aim again in record speed. 

“Language!” Steve scolded, gaze turning to Peter who was intently watching them. 

“Whatever,” Clint blew out a breath, “worry about yourself, bud.” 

“Yeah, Cap,” Natasha grinned over his shoulder, “watch yourself.” She was quick to crawl up him, wrapping her legs around his neck and easily taking him to the ground. “It’s easier every time,” she commented as she pecked a kiss to the blonde’s cheek before letting him up. The man laughed easily. 

“Let’s all team up on Tony, he needs to be taken down a peg.” Steve suggested, sitting up and rubbing at the back of his head, where it had no doubt hit the ground. 

“I'm not sure I like that idea,” the man in the suit muttered. 

“I’m in,” Clint grinned. 

“Sure,” Natasha smirked. 

And so, they teamed up on the man. Captain America threw things at him that should probably be left on the ground, Natasha launched herself off equipment and held onto him for dear life. Clint fired arrows, perfectly _missing_ the red head and perfectly _hitting_ the red and yellow suit. 

“Okay, okay, if I had a white flag it would be waving,” Tony huffed, lowering to the ground. He landed with a clunck, and Natasha hopped off. “Next time we team up on Cap- or Bruce. Or, hey, let’s make a game of it and all attack the God of Thunder next time, that sounds fun, right?” 

Clint laughed, shoving Tony’s arm lightly. 

“You people always go after the smart ones.” Tony scowled. They knew he was joking. A clever sarcastic joke, but a joke nonetheless. 

“That about wraps it up,” Steve hummed, glancing around at everyone. They’d been at it for hours at this point. Strengthening each other’s skills and focusing on teamwork. 

“I’d say so,” Clint agreed. 

“Up for a jog to slow down the adrenaline?” Steve questioned. He always like to do a session of running or walking after practice. Said it calmed his body down. 

“Pass,” Natasha huffed, “I’m going to get some food.” 

“Ooo, food sounds good. I’m with Nat, sorry Cap’,” Clint beamed, wrapping an arm around Natasha’s shoulders. 

“Tony?” Steve questioned, eyeing the man as the other two walked out. 

“Capsicle.” Tony never participated in the runs. His heart wasn’t great and he tried not to exert himself too much. There was just something different in the protection of his suit, then on his own two legs. 

“Can the kid join me? He’s been benched for like three hours? He’s gotta be sore.” 

“You run like a fucking cheetah; he’ll pass on that.” 

“I can run slower,” Steve looked offended, “I’m not an asshole, Tony. I’m great with kids.” 

“Well,” Once again, he knew he should be saying no. Peter had been coughing. And with the boy’s exhaustion, it wasn’t ideal he be running. It wasn’t smart. But he knew, he knew very well the boy would be thrilled at the chance to run laps with Captain America. “Fine. But run at his pace. I swear, Capsicle,” Tony narrowed his eyes, “if you break that kid, I will break you.” 

“I'll hold you too that,” Steve smiled honestly, “hey, Pete! Wanna come do some laps with me?” Peter jumped up, sparing an excited look towards Tony. It took a second for Tony to understand the boy was asking for permission. 

Tony gave a small nod, then turned away. Peter ran towards them, pausing beside Tony, who leaned down to the boy. 

“Take it easy, Pete, okay?” he finished it off with a friendly ruffle of the boy’s hair. Peter nodded; grin wide as he stepped towards Captain America. 

“You’re in charge, Pete, set the pace for me.” 

“Okay!” 

The billionaire settled himself on the bench, sending the suit back to the lab. He watched silently as Peter ran beside Steve, the superhuman slowing his pace considerably to accommodate the eight-year-old. 

It was cute. Tony would never admit it, but it was. 

He focused on his phone for a while, scrolling through emails, until he heard the familiar sound of coughs. He glanced up, noticing the boy hide a couple quick coughs in his elbow. Tony thought nothing of it, anyone would be sputtering breath after running with Captain America. 

It wasn’t until the coughs grew louder and quicker together did Tony actually look up. 

He jumped up from the bench at the sight of Peter bent over, hands braced on his knees, and a hacking cough rocking his body as tried to draw in shaky breaths. 

“Uh, Tony!” Steve yelped, patting Peter’s back, but it was doing nothing to help the boy. 

“Shit, shit, _shit_ ,” Tony cursed, sprinting to the boy and scooping him up. “Peter, you’ve got to breathe, common’ Petey, I know you can do it...” 

Peter’s head was positioned over Tony’s shoulder, chin digging into the man’s shoulder. The man was alternating between rubbing and patting his small back. Nothing was helping though. 

“Friday, what’s Peter’s status?” 

“Young Peter seems to be experiencing a rather extreme asthma attack, Boss.” The AI’s voice rang loudly through the gym, “it is recommended that you seek medical attention immediately.” 

“Right,” Tony nodded. That made sense. “I’m taking him to the med bay, text Pepper, would ya?” 

“Sure, Tony,” Steve gave the hacking boy a sympathetic look. The superhuman frowned, having had his fair share of asthma attacks during his pre-serum years, it had been just about seventy years since his last, so the symptoms weren’t ringing any bell for him. 

Peter continued to hack, coughing harshly. His breath was quick, but shallow, and it appeared the boy was fighting for each breath. 

“Friday, warn a medical team we’re coming,” Tony demanded as he stood in the elevator with Peter. The AI didn’t respond, but Tony knew she had done just that. 

When they finally arrived at the Med bay, a team was waiting. Someone tried to take Peter from his grip, but he tightened around the boy. 

“Get the boy on oxygen!” Someone called. 

“We have a nebulizer? Asthma is tricky,” Someone else mumbled as an oxygen mask was strapped over Peter’s face. 

“Mister Stark, why don’t you sit down, it’ll be easier.” He couldn’t argue with that, so he seated himself on a gurney and positioned Peter so they were back to chest. 

The oxygen was helping, but not fast enough for Tony. 

“We’re just waiting on the medicine that goes in the nebulizer, it’ll calm the attack almost instantly,” a nurse told him, one hand on his shoulder and the other holding the oxygen mask to Peter’s face. 

It was about five minutes later that the nebulizer was strapped to Peter’s face. As promised the boy got almost immediate relief from his coughing, and Tony let out a sigh of relief. 

_Thank God._

The sat for a while. The hustle of the medical team died down to two nurses periodically checking in. 

Tony just held the boy, rubbing carefully at his chest. Peter’s eyes were shut and his breath was starting to return to normal. 

_That totally hadn’t scared the absolute shit out of him._

They were released from the med bay maybe a half an hour later. Peter’s breathing was in check, but it was recommended that he go for another round with the nebulizer before bed. Tony couldn’t have agreed fast enough. He didn’t want that happening again. 

“I want my blankie, Mi’ser St’rk,” Peter mumbled tiredly into the man’s shoulder as he stepped into the elevator. 

“We can get your blankie,” the man promised. Anything that would comfort the boy. He set the nebulizer on the floor to hug the boy. Peter’s breath was raspy and quiet but the doctors had promised that to be normal after an attack as server as Peter’s. 

Millions of questions were swirling in the man’s head as they rode up to the penthouse. 

_Did Peter know he had asthma?_

_Did the foster system know he had it?_

_Why hadn’t he been informed, if they knew?_

_How could they not know?_

His thoughts were interrupted by the elevator stopping at their floor. Tony walked in, Peter secure in his arm and the nebulizer locked in his fist. 

First thing’s first: blankie. 

The man made his way to Peter’s room, nudging the door with his foot. The room was fairly tidy, considering it was an eight-year-old who lived there. The man set the nebulizer on the nightstand, before seating himself on the bed. He riffled through the mass of blankets on the bed, pulling the pale green one when he caught sight of it. 

Peter instantly curled into the comfort of his blanket, hugging it close and leaning into Tony heavily. Tony rubbed the kid’s back, pressing a kiss to Peter’s hair. 

He withdrew quickly, _what the hell was that?_ It had happened to easily, felt right. He’d _kissed_ Peter on the head. In, like, a parental kind of way. This kid was going to be the death of him. 

“Hey, Kiddo?” Tony questioned, momentarily forgetting his absolute shock. He waited for the boy to look at him; eyes glossy and breaths heavy, “do you know what happened? Just now?” 

“Asthma,” the boy muttered. 

“Did you... has this happened before?” 

Peter’s silence was really the only answer Tony needed. Of course, it had. Tony sighed. 

Peter slid off his lap. The man thought he’d offended the boy for just a second before Peter set his blanket in Tony’s lap, turning away. Tony watched in confusion as Peter went to the closet, withdrawing his backpack- the one he’d come with. 

Peter dug through it, clothes falling to the floor, and small little toys following suit. At the very bottom of the bag, was an asthma inhaler. 

“My puffer,” the boy chewed his cheek, walking to Tony and setting the small contraption in his hand. 

So, this wasn’t a new thing. Peter knew he had it. Had the medication for it. And it was just Tony out of the loop. Did Pepper know? 

“Pete,” Tony started, lifting the boy back into his lap, “you’ve got to tell me things like this. I need to know if there’s a possibility you’ll get sick, like you did today. We could’ve had you feeling a whole lot better a whole lot faster today if I knew what was happening.” 

The man wouldn’t admit he was pissed off that he didn’t know the kid he was the guardian of had a chronic illness. Asthma was no joke. Peter could’ve ended up a lot worse if Tony hadn’t known. What if Peter had the attack when he was alone? Or if Tony happened not to have a med bay on standby? 

“I’m sorry, Mister Stark,” Peter pouted, hiding the bottom of his face in his blanket. 

“Let’s be more honest with each other, okay, Kiddo?” 

“Like what?” Peter tilted his head, clearly intrigued by the conversation. 

“Uh, well, let’s start with names. My name is actually Anthony. Tony is short for Anthony. So, my full name is Anthony Edward Stark.” 

“I’m Peter Benjamin Parker!” Peter followed suit, a wheeze interrupting his excitement. 

“Yeah. See now? We’re already getting to know each other,” the man grinned. 

They’d work their way up to the more advanced details of life, but for now, names were a good start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I thought I'd add a note to this one since there's medical jargon (kinda) in this chapter. Sorry for any inaccuracies. 
> 
> I don't know much about asthma. All I know is that puffers taste disgusting (doctors thought my brother had asthma for a couple months, and he's kinda a jerk who tricked six year old me into tasting it).
> 
> Anyways, if I got anything wrong, feel free to correct me, and I'll correct the work as well :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has like no plot. Just some cute bonding. And a birthday, since I was talking about Peter's birthday in the previous chapter.
> 
> Dedicated this to one of the little guys I babysit who turned seven a few days ago!  
> Anyways, enough from me! Enjoy the chapter~

“White or chocolate?” Tony questioned. 

“White!” 

“Okay, chocolate or vanilla buttercream?” 

“Chocolate!” 

“Okay, Kiddo,” Tony huffed, “cupcakes or a cake?” 

“Uhm... both!” Peter grinned. 

“Both?” Tony tilted his head, “seriously?” 

“Mhmm!” Peter giggled. Tony nodded. It was the least he could do to get the kid cupcakes and a cake for his ninth birthday. After yesterday’s asthma episode, the man was still feeling a bit guilty about not knowing. 

Apparently, Pepper hadn’t known either. They literally handed off a child without updating his new guardians he had a chronic illness that could flare up at any point. 

Pepper had spent a great deal of the day on the phone with the foster home, as well as social services who had been in contact with them since the beginning. She was a mama bear. Who knew? 

“Now, who do you want to come to your party?” 

“Uhm, you, Ms Potts, Happy, Mister Clint, Natasha, Steve, uh...” 

“How about Clint’s family?” Tony questioned, tapping a pen against his bottom lip, “he’s got a son about your age, and he’s got a little girl. His wife is super nice, you’ll love her.” 

“Okay!” 

“Anyone from your foster home? How about James and, uh, what was that other kid’s name?” 

“Toby,” Peter’s face twisted into a scowl. “No thank you, Mister Stark. They take my toys...” 

“I see,” Tony hummed. The thought that there were children bullying this sweet little boy irked Tony to no end, but what could he do to minors? “Oh, Rhodey will want to come. He’s been dying to meet you.” Tony mumbled, more to himself then Peter. “That’s enough people, right, Kiddo?” 

“Yep!” Peter grinned. 

“This is such short notice,” Tony huffed, typing out an email to everyone listed. He knew Clint would be beyond excited to bring his wife and kids down for a bit, and it would be good for Peter to meet a kid his own age. Cooper was a great little guy, so Tony had no qualms about the two socializing. 

Tony was determined to pull out the best birthday party he could. Peter deserved it. 

The man had express shipped a couple new Lego sets that Peter didn’t have yet, and some new drones and RC toys that were practically still in beta testing. 

Peter had requested that DUM-E, U, and Butterfingers be at the party, so the man was going to drag the robots down to the Avenger’s common room for the party. Oh, why the child adored those dopes, he hadn’t the slightest idea. 

Peter would get a kick out of them being there, so it was worth the struggle of lugging them up. Peter thought Tony arguing with the robots was hilarious, and the boy almost pissed himself laughing when DUM-E had to wear his dunce cap again. 

At least Peter took interest in the bots. They really were great when they weren’t messing things up. 

Plus, with Peter’s interest in the things Tony does, it was easy to theme the party around the robots. DUM-E could serve drinks, and U hold a plate of cupcakes or something. Butterfingers would be there to look pretty because his name doesn’t lie. 

“I can’t wait, Mister Stark, it’s been ages since I had a birthday party!” Peter bounced around the kitchen. Tony grinned, warning the kid to calm down or else he’d have another asthma attack (but it wouldn’t matter since the man had an inhaler in his pocket now.) 

\---- 

That next morning Tony was up early setting up for the party. It was extravagant- billionaire standards for the nine-year old. The cake was being made to look like DUM-E, Tony had snorted when the child had requested that- that kid amused him. He spent more on the cake then he probably should’ve but he had the money to do it, so why wouldn’t he? 

Rhodey had arrived the night before after Peter had gone to bed. He helped Tony move the clicking and chittering bots into the common room where Steve and Natasha were hanging up streamers and balloons in greys, whites and blacks. A pleasing colour scheme, if you asked Tony. 

Pepper set the bots up with their jobs, and Tony strapped a colourful party hat to each one. DUM-E whirled around, attempting to fling the cap off, until he was scolded. 

“Boss, Peter has awoken.” 

“That’s my cue,” Tony told the group. 

“Go get him,” Pepper grinned. 

“I’ll get him fed breakfast. Pep, you head out with Clint to get his family, and everyone else uh, keep the volume low. This thing isn’t supposed to start until noon, so I’ll bring Pete down then. Text me if you need me.” 

Tony strode to the elevator, listening to the group vocalizing agreements. 

The elevator ride up was quick. Tony strode towards the kid’s room, pushing to door open and grinning at Peter. 

“Rise and shine, Kiddo, you’re a year older now!” 

Peter sat up, dragging his fists across his tired eyes as he stifled a yawn. His blankets had pooled in his lap, but his little hand reached down to grasp his green blanket. 

“G’morning, Mis’er Stark,” Peter mumbled tiredly. 

A weird feeling filled Tony’s chest as we watched the small child crawl out of bed. Peter’s hair was disheveled from the night’s sleep, his cheeks tinted pink from the chill of leaving his warm blankets. 

“You hit up the bathroom, and I’ll meet you in the kitchen for breakfast when you’re finished, okay Kiddo?” Tony explained, running a hand through the boy’s messed head of curls. 

“Okay, Mister Stark!” 

Tony left the boy to do his morning routine. Shuffling his way into the kitchen to decide on something for breakfast. 

It was only moments later that Peter stumbled from the bedroom area, blanket dragging behind him. He stood himself beside Tony, who was leaning against the counter, fingers fiddling with his phone- ready to call whichever place Peter wanted for breakfast. 

“So, what does the birthday boy want for breakfast?” Tony questioned, a light smile as he carded his fingers through Peter’s curls. 

“Eggs,” Peter decided, leaning into the touch. 

“Alright, Kiddo. Now, where do you want them from? There’s that bistro a couple blocks away, or Denny’s-” 

“Let’s make them here!” Peter decided. Tony paused, phone almost dropping from his fingers. 

“Uh, Pete, I don’t... I’m not too good at cooking.” Tony mumbled. 

“That’s okay,” Peter hummed, walking quietly to the kitchen table, grasping a chair and dragging it to the kitchen, “we can make the eggs together!” 

Tony watched, mouth agape as Peter heaved himself onto the chair, standing just about shoulder height with Tony. The man thought about fighting it. But he could probably do this. Afterall, he did know a bare minimum of cooking and eggs happened to be something he’d almost done right before. 

And, it was Peter’s birthday. 

“Alright, you’re the boss today,” Tony shrugged, making his way to the fridge and grabbing a carton of eggs. 

“Yay!” Peter grinned. 

“What kind of eggs?” Tony questioned over his shoulder, “scrambled, over easy? Sunny side? Omelet?” 

“Scrambled!” Peter grinned, reaching into a cupboard and pulling out a bowl. 

“Scrambled it is, then.” Tony shrugged, “you’re in charge, kiddo, whaddya need?” 

“A pan,” Peter started, and the man grabbed the item, “um, butter.” 

Tony grabbed the room temperature butter from beside the toaster, “okay, what else?” 

“Eggs.” Tony rolled his eyes as he slid the carton of eggs towards the boy. 

“Got ‘em.” 

“Um, a, a spatula!” Tony opened the drawer where all the utensils were kept, pulling out a hard-plastic spatula, “no, no, Mister Stark!” Peter giggled, jumping down from his chair to join the man at the drawer. Tony watched the boy fish around for a second before pulling a bright red rubber spatula out. “This kind.” 

“Oh, I see,” Tony hummed, grabbing the boy from under his arms and setting him back on the chair. “How good are you at cracking eggs?” 

“The best,” Peter grinned. 

He wasn’t, in fact, the best at cracking eggs. 

“You don’t want the shell, Pete, that’ll make the eggs crunchy.” Tony muttered as he attempted to get the small pieces of white out of the bowl, they’d been cracking their eggs into. 

“They’re flavor,” the boy shrugged, reaching into the carton to grab another egg. 

“Hey, woah, nope. Enough eggs! There’s only two of us, I think eight eggs will do.” Tony refused to admit that he hadn’t really noticed how many eggs the boy had cracked while he continuously dug around in the eggs for shell pieces. “I don’t know about you, but that’s not my kind of flavor.” 

“Yummy, Mister Stark,” Peter laughed, as he said it. 

“Yeah, you’re a liar,” Tony huffed a laugh. “Come on, let’s scooch your chair over to the stove.” Tony moved the chair with ease. Peter held the back of the chair, cackling as the chair slid across the room. 

“That’s fun, Mister Stark!” 

“Uh huh. We’re going to cook ‘em now. Hopefully I got all the shells.” Tony mumbled, placing the pan on the element and handed a butter knife to Peter, “add some butter, Kiddo.” The man watched Peter do just that, as he whisked the eggs together. 

Both watched as Tony dumped the eggs into the pan and they instantly started crackling and bubbling. 

“Mix it! Mix it!” Peter exclaimed, reaching for the red spatula and waving it hurriedly in front of Tony. 

“Alright, alright. Hold your horses,” Tony laughed, taking the spatula and flipping the eggs around in the pan. 

By the end of it, the kitchen was half a mess- but they had decent looking eggs. 

“This could’ve turned out so much worse,” Tony muttered to himself as he plated some of the eggs. 

He set a plate in front of Peter, and the boy dug in. 

“Mm, yum,” he grinned before scooping up another bite. 

“Glad it’s _nine-year-old_ approved,” Tony scoffed, taking his own bite. He glanced at his watched, plate tipping in his hand as he did so. 

“Wow, we wasted a lot of time. Your party starts in twenty,” he told the boy, “you’re still in pjs.” 

Peter hummed, shoveling another fork of eggs into his mouth before pushing off the table and taking off towards his bedroom. 

\---- 

Down stairs the boy was almost overwhelmed as he hid behind Tony’s legs. 

Everyone was waiting, grins wide as they stood. 

“Happy birthday, Sweetie,” Pepper approached them first, a hand lingering on Tony’s shoulder before she bent forward, pressed a kiss to the kid’s head, then ruffled his hair adoringly. 

Tony, deciding that waiting for Peter to come out of his shell by himself would take too long, bent over and lifted the kid into his arms. 

“Alright, Peter. This is Laura, Clint’s wife, and their two kids, Cooper and Lila.” Tony introduced the woman who had Clint’s arm wrapped around her shoulders, the boy observing the robots and the small child perched on Clint’s hip. 

He moved onto the next person. 

“This is Rhodey, he’s been my best friend for years and years,” he gestured to the man standing by Happy. 

“Hey, Peter, I’ve heard loads about you,” Rhodey grinned, ruffling Peter’s hair. “We finally get to meet. Tones has been holding out on me.” 

“Yeah, Honeybear, whatever.” Tony rolled his eyes. “You already know Clint, Cap, and Natasha. There’s Happy, hiding in the corner, and Pepper you already saw at the door. Think you’re good now?” Tony whispered the last part to the boy in his arms. 

Peter tipped his head in a hesitant nod, and Tony lowered the boy to the floor. He held his hand out for the boy, and Peter was quick to grasp it. 

“Look, Kiddo, the bots are here just for you. In all their glory. DUM-E's even wearing a party hat for you.” 

Peter’s grin was wide as he let go of Tony’s hand to walk to the bots. He swiped a piece of cheese off the tray U was holding and the bot chittered at him. They all acknowledged Peter, since Peter spoke and interacted with them. Just like Tony. 

Tony rubbed his temples as DUM-E swiveled quickly towards Peter, drinks sloshing over the rims of the cups he was holding. Everyone laughed (the children the hardest) except Tony who wanted to threaten the bot like he would’ve in the lab. He held himself together though, huffing the threat of donating the machine to the university under his breath when he reached in for a cup. 

“I love them, Mister Stark,” Peter grinned, patting Butterfingers on the metal box protecting his hard drive. 

“I know,” Tony groaned, sending his chittering children a side glare. 

The man socialized with some of the adults. Seeing Clint’s children again and speaking with the man’s wife once again. He laughed at how unhappy Happy looked in the social setting, and spoke with Pepper about how things were going on their respective ends of the company (and Peter, because they were apparently a divorced couple meeting up to talk about their child?) 

The man made sure to keep an eye on the birthday boy. Peter and Cooper hit it off almost immediately, which he was thankful for. Even Lila was playing with the boys. 

The adults talked, entertained themselves and of course took pictures and videos of the children. 

Cooper and Peter played with some Legos, and Lila sat by her brother and attempted to help the boys. 

“Mister Stark!” Peter crashed into the man who was speaking with Steve. Tony’s body jolted towards the blond man as Peter rammed into his legs, wrapping around Tony. 

“What, Kiddo?” Tony grunted as he sent the blonde man choking on a silent laugh the deadliest glare he could muster. 

“Cooper said that I could go over to their house sometime soon, and sleepover.” Tony drew in a breath, untangling the boy’s hands from his legs before turning to look at the kid. 

“Uh, Pete, Cooper and Lila took a plane here, to meet you and come to your party...” 

“So... I can’t?” Peter deflated, a puppy like pout pulling on Tony’s heart. “But, he’s my bestest friend, Mister Stark.” 

“Uh, well- maybe.” Tony huffed after a second, “maybe. We’ll see. It’s a lot of money to get a jet to their house.” 

“Yay! Cooper, did’ya year that? He said maybe!” Peter ran back towards his new friend. 

“Not a word from you, Capsicle,” Tony growled, holding his hand to silence the snickering man. 

“Domesticity suits you well, Tones,” Steve mumbled with a grin, patting the shorter man’s shoulder as he strolled past. The man’s eyebrows furrowed together as he chewed his lip. 

He _was_ being domestic. _Peter just brought it out of him._

The man looked towards where Pepper was crouching behind Peter, fingers settled on the boy’s shoulder. Peter was once again playing with Legos with Cooper, and the woman was pointing out colours over Peter’s shoulder, making the boys laugh. 

He brought it out in _everyone_ apparently. 

“Hey, _dad_ ,” Clint drew in Tony’s attention, “when are we having cake?” the archer’s grin was wide. Clearly, he thought himself to be amusing. Natasha who was beside him chocked on a laugh, hand raising to cover her smile. 

Tony’s face remained stony as he stared at the archer. He silently thanked the man’s wife as she smacked her husband’s arm, telling him to control himself. 

With a glance at Peter, the man noticed the kid staring with a tilted head, eyes confused yet bright. 

“Yeah, yeah, Barton. Cakes in kitchen.” It was probably best he brushed the comment off instead of letting his internal anxiety steal him away from the party. What a birthday for the kid, his new guardian being taken down by an anxiety attack. 

“Cake?” Peter perked up, Cooper and Lila following behind him quickly. 

“Yep, one DUM-E cake by your special request, Kiddo.” 

Tony couldn’t help but smile as Pepper brought the cake in, nine lit candles flickering on it. 

Peter’s eyes were wide in excitement, bouncing on his feet as everyone filed towards the living room where Peter, Cooper and Lila kneeled around the coffee table. Pepper set the cake in front of the boy, and the group started singing Happy Birthday. 

Peter blew the candles out, only missing one. The last flame went out with his second puff of air. 

“You get a wish now!” Lila informed him with a gappy grin. 

“Do I?” Peter’s mouth fell open as he turned to glance at Tony who’d taken a seat on the couch behind Peter. 

“Sure do, Kid.” Tony hummed, ruffling the boy’s hair. Peter was simply too cute for him. Tony couldn’t help the little tinge of sadness that the boy didn’t know these traditions. Or, at least didn’t anymore. 

“You can’t tell anyone though,” Pepper reminded, a smile lighting up her face as well, “it won’t come true if you do.” 

“I won’t!” Peter promised, “it’s a secret.” 

“Atta boy,” Clint beamed. 

\---- 

The party continued on for a while. It wasn’t much of a party, more or less a play date of sorts. Tony ordered pizza for everyone. He hadn’t expected this to last as long as it did, but it made him kind of happy it did. Peter had a great time, from what he could see. 

Laura took off with Lila when the little girl fell asleep on Clint’s shoulder. Taking the small girl to the room she and Cooper would be sharing for the weekend they were at the Tower. 

Pepper and Happy took off soon after, Pepper with a frown as she huffed about an early start at SI the next morning, and Happy simply because the introvert was way past his people intake. 

Steve left with a parting wave, excusing himself to head to bed early. 

Tony didn’t remember Natasha leaving, but she was now nowhere to be seen. 

Rhodey had had to leave almost right after the pizza, being called on a mission as Iron Patriot. Some government thing Tony couldn’t be bothered to care about. 

Which left Tony, Clint and the two little boys. 

It was just about seven at night. Tony had his feet kicked up on the coffee table, leaning back against the couch. He swirled ice around his glass of soda, since it was a kid’s party. 

Peter and Cooper were starting to lose their flames and were slowing. Clint yawned, rounding up his son. Tony and Peter watched as the man grabbed the boy, holding him upside down and carrying him away. Clint yawned a tired ‘night’ over his shoulder as Cooper huffed a giggly ‘goodnight’. 

Tony shut his tired eyes for a second, a huff of a breath leaving his mouth. 

He only opened them when something fell onto his chest. He slivered his eyes at the small boy who was situating himself across Tony, his ear falling over the Arc Reactor hidden in the man’s t-shirt. 

Tony couldn’t be bothered to protest, instead settled a hand over the boy’s back and rubbed softly. 

“Good birthday, Squirt?” 

“Mm,” Peter hummed, a please sigh following. “Lotsa fun, Mis’er Stark,” Peter voice muffled in the man’s shirt. 

“Let’s get you up to bed, it’s been a long day,” Tony hummed, dragging his feet off the table and sitting himself up. He set his glass on the coffee table, standing himself up and securing Peter to his side. 

Tony didn’t know he could be so fond of another being. Not like this, at least. 

The man couldn’t help but huff a terrified breath as he lifted a hand to brush curls form the boy’s eyes. Peter’s breaths were evened out, and he was definitely asleep. The man nuzzled into the kid’s soft hair, eyes falling shut as the elevator ascended up. 

He wasn’t sure how he’d be able to hand Peter off... not anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact about this chapter is that I wrote seven candles instead of nine at the birthday part and didn't notice it until literally right now, before I post. Good job, me!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay plot progressed in this chapter! 
> 
> Also, not sure if any of you noticed, but I decided that this Fic will only have 12 chapters! (I only have 11 planned right now, but making it 11 chapters would attack my ocd brain lol)
> 
> So, I have all but one chapter planned, but I was thinking of making that unknown chapter a sickfic chapter- any other possibly suggestions? Or you guys good with sickfic? 
> 
> Anyways! Enjoy this angsty chapter :D

The day following Peter’s birthday, Tony couldn’t help but think about _after_ this whole fostering ploy. He was actually enjoying having Peter around. The kid was damn near perfect for him. 

He liked science. He was a literal genius (like himself). The kid was creative, held his own in the science lab, and really stood his ground. 

Basically, Peter was a tiny Tony. 

Or, at least that’s what Pepper had muttered multiple times after spending time with the two. And Tony simply couldn’t deny it. He saw himself in the small boy. From the sparkling brown eyes to the adopted mannerisms. 

The man was even starting to get used to Peter touching him, and snuggling up against him. 

He still didn’t know why the boy was so trusting of him. He hadn’t done much to earn Peter’s honest to God trust in him. Sure, he was Iron Man, but that didn’t associate with Peter directly. 

Peter had seen the Iron Man armor in the lab, sure, and at Avenger’s training- but Peter had been curling into him since day one. 

Iron Man was a metaphorical safety. Someone people could turn to when in disaster. Feel safe knowing that there was this superior being in existence, who was there if they needed it. 

But Peter liked him for Tony Stark, not Iron Man. 

And it left the man stumped. 

He’d never considered himself to be someone a kid could trust so easily. His filter was questionable. He sassed people out, and his sarcasm was harsh at best. He was an asshole, plain and simple. 

But, along comes little Peter Parker who trusts him completely from the first night they meet. So, how? Why would Peter trust him? 

Tony couldn’t help but groan as he threw his head back. All this thought about, _dare he say_ , Peter possibly staying around longer then the organized month? 

He really didn’t want the kid going. He’d had the boy for what? A week and a half? Two weeks? And the kid already had him wrapped around his finger. Tony honestly couldn’t imagine the penthouse without the kid now. 

He was such a softie, good God. 

The man huffed as he set his tools down on the counter top, sparing a quick glance towards the newest Iron Man head armor he’d been experimenting with. 

“Hey, Friday, what’s the kid up to?” 

“Peter is in his bedroom asleep. He is currently ten minutes into a stage three NREM cycle.” Friday informed, voice appearing loud after the silence of his lab for so long. 

“That’s good,” Tony hummed, leaning back in his chair and covering his tired eyes with his hands. 

“It is currently one-twelve AM and it is recommended that you go to bed, Boss.” Friday continued unprompted. That had Pepper Potts written all over it. He didn’t know how she managed to get the AI to remind him to sleep, since she barely understood the basics of Friday, but he knew it was his CEO’s doing. 

“Would that please you, Dear?” Tony questioned the AI. He crossed his arms across his chest, wrinkling his nose as he waited for the sassy AI to reply. He always liked getting salt from his creation. It was entertaining. 

“I don’t feel pleasure.” Friday responded, voice indifferent to her usual, “I am an Artificial Intelligence and don’t feel emotions. It would please Ms Potts when she questions your sleep schedule in upcoming days.” 

“I knew it. Backstabbed by my own tech.” Tony groaned. He uncrossed his arms slowly, sitting straight to stretch his aching back. 

He received nothing from the AI, so he continued. 

“Okay. I’m going to bed. But I’m going by myself. You didn’t convince me at all. It was all me.” The man stood, stretching his legs quickly before moving towards the elevator. Everything was stiff from the hours since Peter had gone to bed. He had a habit of hunching over for hours on end without even noticing the time flying by. 

“Yes, Boss,” Friday spoke into the darkness as Tony flicked the lab lights off. 

He was tired. Kids were tiring. 

Peter had woken up at five AM the morning before, and Tony, who had the AI programmed to alert him when the kid left his room, was hustled from bed by said AI. 

Tony finally understood why his mother was so tired all the time. Children were exhausted. 

The man trekked quietly through the penthouse when the elevator opened. He shut all the lights as he trailed by, until it was just the hallway and his own bedroom lights. 

He peeked in Peter’s room, small smile filtering across his face as he watched Peter’s chest fall with even breaths. The boy’s face was snuggled in his blanket, hugging the poor thing in a death hold. 

Pleased that the boy was content, Tony closed Peter’s door and opened his own. He was quick to strip from his filthy motor grease stained work clothes, and into a clean pair of cotton pajama pants and a light t-shirt. He finished up his bathroom time in record time before flopping down in his bed. 

The man pulled the very expensive bedding over himself, turning on his side and sighing into his pillow as his eyes drifted shut. 

“Lower lights to zero percent, Fri,” Tony mumbled before he drifted to sleep. 

\---- 

“Boss, Peter has left his room,” Friday informed into the pitch black of his room. Tony groaned, rolling onto his back. 

“Time, Fri?” He questioned. It was way too dark for anything to be moving in the penthouse, especially the kid who was grumpy if he went to bed even an hour later then his bedtime. Tony felt like he’d only been asleep for a couple minutes as he rubbed the middle finger and thumb of his right hand across his eyes to clear the haze from his eyesight. His fingers met at the bridge of his nose, and his hand fell to his side, resuming supporting his body 

“It is currently two-thirty-six in the morning.” 

Why the hell was Peter wake at _two-thirty AM_? 

“Where is Peter now, Friday?” The man threw his blankets off, sitting up and getting ready to follow behind the little trouble maker. 

“Peter is currently at your-” the AI was cut off by a quiet knock. 

Tony tilted his head towards the door. The knock was barely audible, and if it hadn’t of been for Friday immediately halting her words, he probably wouldn’t have heard it. 

“Come in,” he called, rubbing a tired hand down his face. The door creaked open, and a second later Peter’s little face was peeking in the room. He’d expected as much, intruders didn’t typically knock when they were breaking into someone’s house, and of course Friday would’ve informed him of any unwanted guests. 

“What’s up, Kiddo?” Tony asked quietly. Peter’s gaze was downcast, and his steps tiny as he made his way into the room. Peter stood in the middle of the room, a few steps away from Tony’s bed. 

Tony noted Peter’s knuckles a pale white as he gripped a fist full of his blanket that was bunched up in his arms. 

“Pete?” Tony prompted, a little nervous by the boy’s silence. 

“Can I sleep with you?” Peter’s voice was quiet, almost as quiet as his knock on the door. Tony opened his mouth to respond, but it clicked shut when he remembered he had no fucking clue how to respond. 

Peter must have taken the reaction as a negative, and he took a small step backwards. 

In a flurry of anxiety that the kid would turn and leave, the man patted the spot next to him as an invitation. He didn’t want Peter to not come to him if he was having any problems, and this, was considered a problem. 

“Friday, lights to thirty-five percent, please.” 

Peter stood hesitantly in the room for a second before shuffling towards Tony. The man lifted the child up, setting the kid beside him. Tony scooted himself back so he was resting against the headboard of his bed. He had a feeling they’d be awake for a bit. 

There was a period of silence in the room. No noises to interrupt the silence of the night. It was weird, but not uncomfortable. 

When Tony glanced at the kid, he almost gasped. Peter was crying; nose and mouth buried in his blanket, and silent tears tracing down his cheeks. 

“Hey... hey, Buddy, what’s the matter?” Tony was panicking. Where was Pepper when he needed her? She was way better at this kind of stuff. 

“B-bad dream, Daddy,” Peter whined into his blanket, reaching up to wipe away his tears with his fist. 

Tony felt his heart stop. _Peter had... Peter called him... Oh, God_. He was terrified, yet a little satisfied with it. But terrified. _Extremely terrified_. 

Tony chalked it up to tiredness and stress from the nightmares. Peter didn’t... couldn’t see him as a father. He’d probably just heard the boy wrong. 

“Uh, w-what was it about, buddy?” 

“Mum, a-and dad, and uncle Ben and, and aunt May...” Peter’s voice was quiet and clearly scared. Ah, family dreams. Tony had seen his fair share of those. 

“Want to tell me about them? It might make you feel better?” Tony suggested. He suddenly didn’t feel quite as tired. Whether from the adrenaline of Peter’s earlier use of daddy, or pure sympathy for the boy- the man didn’t really know. 

Peter nodded slowly, crawling to Tony and climbing right into his lap. The boy settled his face against the Arc Reactor, and curled a hand into Tony’s sleep shirt. Peter’s blanket was bunched up on Tony’s chest just beside Peter’s face, and his other fist was still holding the blanket securely. 

Tony released the calmest breath he could muster before he pulled his own covers up over the both of them. He inched down so he wasn’t quite as upright, and just elevated by a pile of pillows behind him. 

He was starting to suspect that the reactor was another type of security blanket for Peter. He would smoosh his face into it when he was overwhelmed or anxious. It was pretty cute. 

“What about your dream, Petey?” Tony prompted. He settled his hand over the boy’s back, stroking up and down like he remembers his own mother doing when he’d been plagued by nightmares. 

“My mommy and daddy were there,” Peter started, “they, they had to go. Go on a plane and fly away.” Peter’s voice was soft as his fingers fiddled with the fabric of Tony’s shirt. 

“I got to go with uncle Ben and aunt May. We uh, we had lotsa fun. But... but, mommy and daddy never comed back.” Peter whimpered. “Uncle Ben said their plane crashed- and, and they went to heaven.” 

Tony frowned. He hadn’t known the kid’s parents passed in a plane crash. 

“I’m sorry, Pete, that must be real scary.” 

“Mhmm, and then, and then... Uncle Ben and me, we went to get chocolate milk...” Peter continued. “There was a bad guy at the store. He was super bad- had a gun and wanted the money from the store.” 

Tony sucked in a breath, because _holy shit_ , that was so fucking terribly for a _child_ to be experiencing. 

“Uncle Ben saved everyyyone. B-but he, he got shot- by the bad guy. And he was bleeding and it was scary because he didn’t want me to cry, but he was so sad. Everyone was screaming and then the doctors comed and they took him away...” Peter sniffled. “I never saw him again.” 

Tony hummed for the boy to continue, unable to force his brain to form any words. 

He didn’t know any of this. 

Jesus, this kid had a more fucked up life then he did- and that was hard to do. 

“Aunt May was, she was so _sad_ , Daddy-” another sharp intake of breath from Tony. There was that name again. “-and she was sick. With the terminal cancer, and she didn’t smile as much, and she was sick all the time. We never played because the doctors didn’t like her to get out of bed.” Peter paused to wipe away a stray tear. 

“They took me away. I didn’t get to see her anymore. She was too, too sick to see.” Peter’s voice was merely whimpering now, and his face was pushed so far into the Reactor Tony suspected he’d have indents from it. He didn’t say anything, just brushed his fingers through the slightly sweaty curls on Peter’s head. 

Peter let out a sob before speaking again, “aunt May, she, she- she went to heaven today. After I turned seven. She- r-right after my birthday, Daddy.” 

Tony’s heart shattered. It was May’s death date. Right _after_ the kid’s birthday. _Fuck_. 

“Shh, it’s alright, Buddy. It’s okay.” Tony leaned down to press a kiss to Peter’s head again. He wasn’t as shook this time around, but it was still weird- in a good kinda way. 

Tony didn’t know what to do. It was usually him in Peter’s position, crying to Pepper or a bottle of hard liquor. So, he let the boy cry. He let the boy wear himself out. 

The man ran his fingers through the boy’s hair, brushed gentle touches across his cheeks, rubbed the length of the kid’s spine; all whilst humming and whispering reassurance to the small child. 

It didn’t take long for Peter to pass out. He’d cried for a solid half hour. And relaying bad dreams really wore you out. Reliving those awful memories was probably ten times worse than just talking about things. 

Tony really felt for the boy. They’d lost their parents in similar fashions. Peter’s in the plane crash, and his own in the car crash. Then, the world had to kick him while he was down by having some asshole mugger shoot his uncle and on top of that, curse his aunt with terminal fucking cancer. 

What a shitty hand of cards Peter got. 

And so early in his life too. Tony didn’t lose his parents until he was twenty-one, working on his master’s degree at MIT- Peter was barely out of grade school. 

The man continued to card his fingers through Peter’s hair as the boy’s body rose with evened out breaths. Peter was deep asleep, appearing completely relaxed even after his traumatic telling of his past. 

Tony let out a confused noise somewhere between a gasp and a huff as he noticed Peter’s blanket, which had fallen to the bed beside him. The thing was wadded up and quite uncomfortable under his arm. He lifted it carefully, not wanting to jostle the sleeping boy. 

_Both_ of Peter’s hands were curled into Tony’s night shirt. Peter clutched that blanket like a life support. What did that say about the two of them if Peter was comfortable enough with him to abandon the blanket for other reassurance? 

Tony didn’t dwell on it, instead covering the boy’s torso with his blankie, then resuming petting the kid’s head. 

“Fri,” he whispered, “lights to five percent. Cancel all wake up alarms tomorrow.” Tony closed his eyes as the room dimmed to a bare minimum of light. He wasn’t sure if there was anything important that he had alarms set for, but he was tired and Peter was going to need all the sleep he could get. 

He was Tony Stark- things could be pushed back a few hours. 

\---- 

Pepper growled under her breath as she stomped her way into the penthouse. 

He’d missed the meeting. He ignored her three calls and five continuous texts. 

She didn’t hear anything moving in the penthouse, and her mood only worsened when she pieced together that the ass was still asleep, and _ignoring_ her. That man could sleep through anything. 

She pulled his bedroom door open, prepared to yell at him for being lazy and sleeping through his alarms. All protests died on her lips as she took in the scene before her. 

Peter was curled impossibly close to Tony, hand flat against the Arc Reactor lighting very dimly through the man’s shirt. Peter’s face was buried in Tony’s neck, breaths relaxed. 

Tony had a protective arm around the boy, his chest rising and falling just as relaxed as Peter’s. Tony held a small green blanket in his hand, and the other was spread across Peter’s back. 

The covers were barely covering past Peter’s bum, and Tony’s shirt had ridden up slightly- probably from the child inching his way up. 

The sight was cute, and she preferred it much more then whatever hussy the man had picked up the night before. She didn’t have to take this little cutie out, like she did everyone else. 

“Friday, what’s this?” Pepper’s voice was hushed. 

“Peter experienced episodes of nightmares in the early hours of the morning. Boss comforted him, then requested alarms to be disabled for the time being. Both were asleep by approximately four AM.” Friday informed. Her voice was quiet, and Pepper faught the shock of the AI doing that and the scene of Tony comforting someone else. 

She snapped a couple pictures before stepping out silently and pulling the door closed behind herself. 

“Friday, lower the lights to zero and shut the blinds in Tony’s bedroom. When Tony wakes, inform me,” she demanded, seating herself on the couch in the living room. She’d get coffee going when the man woke. 

He’d probably need it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who suggested ideas for the unknown chapter! Got loads of good one, and I'll see what I can do with them. Thinking of combining a few!

It was getting to the end of the month. Tony was lowkey starting to panic. He was expected to just _hand over_ Peter. Take him away from the luxury he’s known for that past month and send him back to a place where he is just one of whatever number. Somewhere his brilliance and personality will be shrugged off and forgotten. Where he's forced to deal with kids who pick on and bully him. 

Tony couldn’t think about that. He just couldn’t. He’d seen his share of bullies- those bigger and stronger. The ones who go after the quiet smart kids. 

He didn’t want Peter going through that. 

The man sighed as he stood from the couch. 

It was one of those rare days that he needed to go to Stark Industries. Pepper was requesting him for some meetings- ones she as the CEO couldn’t attend alone. 

It wasn’t too much of a bother, he was bringing Peter around with him. 

He’d told the kid some of the things the scientists and interns had been working on in the lab, and the kid have been thrilled at the prospect of getting to see. It was also about time Tony checked in with everything. He liked to know what his staff was working on- help with possible ways they could improve. 

Even if he wasn’t there all the time, it was still his company and everything they did reflected on him. So, if someone was working on some shitty experiment under the table, it would fall back onto him. 

The mans stopped in at Peter’s bedroom, rapping his knuckles on the door before pushing it open. 

“G’morning, daddy,” Peter hummed. Tony swallowed hard, eyeing the boy. Peter had been switching between Mister Stark and Daddy, since the nightmare incident a few days prior. It seemed like the kid had to make a conscious effort to call him Mister Stark. 

Tony didn’t mind it. _Well_ , he didn’t mind too much... 

“Mornin’ Pete, whatcha up too?” Peter was on the floor, a remote control in his hand and a small RC car buzzing quietly on the floor. It was a cool little gadget, able to climb up wall and even cruise on the ceiling. It was in the early stages of beta testing, but so far it was already surpassing all other companies with similar claims of ‘anti-gravity wall climbers’. 

“Just playin’.” Peter informed. “This car can go on the roof, but that one-” he pointed to another RC car on the floor, “can’t. Was trying to see why.” Peter shrugged. 

“Well, maybe we can get into that later today. You remember what we’re doing today?” 

Peter stared in confusion for a second, turning the remote and RC car off in thought before he glanced up with a wide grin: “We’re going to SI!” 

“Yeah, we are.” Tony returned the boy’s grin. “Get dressed then, we’ve gotta get going. I have to be in a meeting at one.” 

“Okay, Mister Stark!” Peter grinned, moving to his dresser. 

The man moved on to his own bedroom, dressing quickly in one of his three-piece suits. He dressed with practiced ease, adjusting the cuff on his suit jacket before snagging his Friday modified glasses from his dresser and leaving the room. 

He moved back to Peter’s room, opening the door and striding in. Peter was wearing a suit, or well, almost wearing a suit. He’d missed a button towards the bottom of his dress shirt, every button following was in the wrong hole, so the whole thing was messed up. His slacks had been pulled up uncomfortably high (Tony found himself wincing) held up by a belt that was probably too tight. 

“Imma’ look like you today, Mister Stark!” Peter grinned. Tony watched with fond eyes as the kid even slid a pair of sunglasses he’d picked out from Target on his nose. 

“Wow, hotshot,” Tony responded after clearing his throat, “it’s like looking in a mirror- except, y'know, a weird circus mirror that morphs size or something...” Peter laughed at that, moving towards Tony with a proud grin. 

“Are, uh, your pants feeling a little tight? Y’know, around the bits?” Tony questioned, because it just couldn’t be comfortable- he could see the kid’s ankles and a decent part of his shins. 

Peter stared blankly for a second before hesitantly reaching down and attempting to pull the chafing slacks down a bit. “Belt got stuck,” the kid whispered. 

“Happens to the best of us,” Tony said with a small smile. He moved into the room, kneeling in front of the kid. “I can help though, been using pesky belts for a long, long time.” 

Peter accepted the offered help easily and Tony was quick to undo the belt. He didn’t miss the breath of relief from the boy, nor the red marks from the belt constricting around him. He evened the boy’s pants out before doing the belt up again- or else they’d slip off his small hips. 

“If you have trouble with your belt, just come find me, or Pepper. She knows how to do belts too.” Peter flushed, but nodded. “Now, great job with the dress shirt-” Tony started grinning widely at the boy, he picked up the edge of the shirt where there was a button hole without a bottom in it, showing the boy, “but these all have to be matched up with a button, or else the whole thing looks wonky and you have a button at the top with no friend.” 

Peter’s mouth opened in realization and he nodded. Tony was glad he could help the boy. If there was anything he could help with, it would be suit advice. He’d spent more than half his life in one, after all. 

“How’s about I undo it, and you try again?” Peter nodded firmly with a determined look in his eyes. They spent a good five minutes on the buttons as Peter’s little fingers struggled with slotting the buttons into place. 

When Peter was finally dressed, the two took off. 

“Happy’s doing security down at SI right now, so you an’ I’ll get there by ourselves, how’s that sound, Kiddo?” 

“Yes!” Peter jumped in place as the elevator descended to the garage. 

“Wanna pick which car we take? We don’t need the room for your clothes this time and your booster can be put in any of ‘em.” Peter didn’t seem to mind the booster anymore. He had, after all, taken Clint’s advice and searched out some pictures of Tony as a scrawny kid. In turn, the man had brought government documents up showing Cap’s pre-serum body in spite- but he couldn’t be mad because Peter seemed pleased that it wasn’t just him who was (used to be) tiny. 

“That one!” Peter pointed. Tony followed the point and grinned in what could only be pride. The kid had zeroed in on one of his favorites, a hotrod with speed to please. Also, a convertible roof. 

“Nice pick, Kid.” 

After sorting out the booster and taking the hotrod for a trip on the highway (Peter was a kid after his own heart, cheering loudly as the car whipped down the highway (following limits of course, there was a minor with him)), they pulled up at SI. Tony ruffled his hand through Peter’s hair to fix what the wind of the convertible had messed, but he looked pretty adorable with wind hair, so he didn’t try too hard. 

The two walked in together, Peter’s grip on his hand tight. It was understandable, last time he was here; he’d ended up crying and seeing the truth behind what assholes Press could be. 

Pepper greeted them when Tony led the boy into his- her— _their_ office. 

“Well, aren’t you looking handsome today, Mister Parker,” Pepper teased. 

“I look like Mi’ser Stark today!” Peter chirped, tilting his head to glance up at Tony with a beaming smile. 

“You do, goodness. I can hardly tell the two of you apart!” Tony rolled his eyes as the woman laid it on thick, but he smiled slightly when Peter laughed. Pepper’s smile was just as adoring as his own as Peter talked into the room about his own sunglasses, and how they weren’t as cool at Mister Stark’s. 

“You know, Peter, Mister Stark has a few pairs of those, in fact-” she paused to rifle around through a drawer, “here’s another pair.” Peter’s eyes were wide as he walked towards the woman. 

Tony knew those glasses, a spare he’d never gotten around to upgrading Friday into. They were simply sunglasses, identical to his own- but lacking the AI. He shrugged when he got a questioning look from Pepper. Either way Peter would’ve gotten the glasses. 

“You can have these ones,” Pepper said after a silent nod to the man, “now you’ll look even more like Mister Stark.” 

Peter lit up as he slid his own four-dollar sunglasses off his face and took the upwards of a hundred dollars ones from Pepper’s outstretched hand. He cradled the glasses like they were the crown jewels before unfolding them and sliding them on. Tony whistled at him, making the kid laugh. 

“Which one’s Tony?” Pepper asked, feigning confusion before ruffling Peter’s hair. Now, she turned her attention to the company own and raised an eyebrow, “what are you two up too? You know you’ve got-” 

“Yes, yes, a meeting at one. I know, Pep. Petey here just wanted to check out some of the projects people are working on around here. And uh, that intern, y’know, the one from MIT she said she’d watch Pete while we’re in the meeting. I’ve got everything sorted.” Tony explained, feeling proud of himself, “she’s good, right? You talk about her a lot.” 

“Yes, she’s good.” Pepper nodded, “such a sweet girl.” Pepper glanced down at her computer screen before back up at Tony. Peter was now stood in front of the man, leaning back against the front of his legs. “You two head out for a bit, I’ve got a company to run. I’ll see you in that meeting. At one. On the dot.” 

“Yes, yes,” Tony waved her off, taking Peter’s hand again and leading him out. 

“Bye, Ms Potts!” Peter sent a wave as Tony dragged him along. 

“So, do you wanna go check out what the interns are up to, or see what some of my scientists are working on?” 

“Uh, what’s an intern?” Peter questioned. The boy was skipping beside the man, small hand loosely gripping a couple of the billionaire’s fingers. 

“They’re kids who are looking for work experience so they can get a good job when they finish school. Y’know how you wanna go to Midtown?” A nod from Peter, “well, after Midtown, there’s another kind of school people go too called college or university, and being an intern looks super good on job resumes.” Tony explained. 

“Okay,” Peter nodded. The look on his face told the man that the boy was still processing it. He probably hadn’t explained it well, but Peter was nine and far too young to be looking for an internship anyways. He’d- or well, someone would explain it to the boy when it was time. 

The floor where the interns worked was full of life. Anyone who even set foot on this floor was the brains to earn the spot, so there was experiments and conversation everywhere. Some interns had been given their own working space, and other brought under the wing of an SI employee. 

A couple even working directly under Pepper when she was overwhelmed by everything. Not often, but it happened on occasion. 

Tony himself had never been interested in interns. His mind was too quick for them to keep up and his lab was his sanctuary where he didn’t want new minds disturbing the peace. 

The pair walked around, viewing peoples work stations. 

Tony got a few confused, and some adoring glances- but not nearly as many as Peter got. The kid was really into seeing what people were doing, and listened intently as they rattled off information about their projects to the nine-year-old. 

If tony had a nickel for each time someone commented on how cute Peter was, he’d have another million to add to his bank. 

It was actually surprising how they had more confidence to express and be proud of their work when Peter was there- usually they’d all be stuttering over words and downgrading themselves when it was just Tony doing a walk through. 

Who knew? 

Tony introduced Peter to the intern who was going to be keeping him company while he and Pepper were in the meeting. The girl was nice, clever and really had a knack for talking to kids. Peter seemed to like her, and that’s all the man needed to know before leaving the kid for an hour, tops. 

The intern promised to meet outside the conference room at twelve-fifty, and so Tony continued on his tour with the kid. They moved up a couple floors to where the hired scientists worked on SI stuff. The interns were mostly just proving their ideas in hopes of earning a permanent position at SI. 

These guys were usually more secretive. But definitely open to sharing with the man paying for everything. There was some weird competitive air to this floor, and Tony knew it was just each trying to be the best. 

Unlike the intern floor, these scientists were only talking to Tony. It irked the man, because Peter, despite being only nine, could follow these conversations just as well. The boy stood silently at Tony’s side, taking in the conversation happening above his head. He’d turn questioning looks to Tony and bit the inside of his cheek, but remained quiet. 

Before moving onto the next work station, the man hoisted Peter up and settled him on his hip. Now he’d like to see them totally ignore his genius kid. 

It worked for the most part- Peter felt more included, but there still some stuck-up pricks who totally ignored the boy. 

Peter found everything being worked on, on both floors amazing. He rattled off to Tony about how cool the projects were and how smart everyone was. He spoke about getting home and working with his RC cars to be smart like the SI employees and Tony honestly couldn’t have been happier. 

It was... actually clever? Someone really needed to get this new generation more interested in science. And Peter had been thrilled with just viewing projects. If Peter was, would other kids be just as excited? Maybe he’d talk to Pepper about inviting a couple schools to tour the labs. Get kids involved in the sciences. He hadn’t heard of any other classified industries doing it, so maybe they’d give it a shot. 

Plus, kids would be thrilled to see the Iron Man suit, and he had a couple he could put on display. 

He’d talk to Pepper- though he knew she’d be on board. There weren’t many things like this that Tony wanted to do, and it was for the greater good of science. 

Tony finished up the small talk with the last scientist in the room before glancing at his watch. He sighed setting Peter on the floor and leading the boy towards the conference room. He really hated these meetings. They were boring, and people got offended if he was on his phone. 

“Good afternoon, Mister Stark!” The intern greeted with a wide grin, “and hello, Peter, did you like your tour?” 

“Yep!” Peter grinned, “It was super cool! Imma be a scientist too!” 

“I bet you will!” the intern chirped. “How about you and I go look at some more of my friend’s projects? Mister Stark has an important meeting to go to.” Peter looked between Tony and the woman with her hand outstretched. 

“She’s right, Kiddo. ‘Member, Pepper said I have to go.” 

“Okay.” Peter shrugged, a frown tugging at his lips. He grabbed the girl’s hand before releasing Tony’s. 

Tony watched the intern lead Peter away, and then watched them disappear into an elevator. He didn’t have much time to dwell on Peter being on his own with the intern, as Pepper appeared and led him away into the conference room. 

Tony huffed a breath as he collapsed into one of the conference chairs, Pepper sitting perfectly beside him. 

“Behave,” the woman huffed quietly to him, and Tony gave a mock salute which earned himself a smack to the arm. 

\---- 

Forty minutes. He’d been in this stupid conference for forty minutes. It was so boring. Why had they needed him? Pepper definitely could’ve handled this. 

The man rapped his fingers against his thigh, already having been scolded by Pepper under her breath when he’d been doing it on the table. 

“At least try to look enthused,” the woman hissed quietly. It wasn’t like the man leading the conference notice; too busy scribbling things on the white board in the room. 

Tony turned to look out one of the large windows. He huffed to himself, wishing this thing to be over. Tony zoned out, eyes staring into the clouded blue of the sky. 

He only looked back towards the room when the door clicked open. Stood in the doorway, was Peter. His eyes were clouded with unshed tears and he cradled his hand to his chest. The boy scanned the room before his eyes landed on Tony and Pepper who were both probably sharing a look of surprise. 

“Mi’ser Stark,” came the boy’s wobbly voice as he moved swiftly around the table of adults, all watching with shocked expressions. 

“Peter?” Tony tilted his head, “what happened?” 

The boy didn’t answer, but crawled right into Tony’s lap when reached the man. Peter uncurled his hands from his chest and showed the man his bleeding hand. Peter remained silent, hiding his face in Tony’s suit as the man took his small hand into his own. 

“I got hurt,” Peter whimpered. It was then, that the intern ran into the room, out of breath and gasping. 

“Mister Stark,” she huffed, “I’m so sorry, I told him not to touch it, but he did, and then he just ran. Got to the elevator before I could. I’m so, so sorry!” Tony glanced from the girl in the doorway, and he guilty frown, to the boy in his lap staring sadly at his hand. 

Tony was little alarmed by the amount of blood dripping from the boy’s fingers. 

“Well, uh if you all will excuse me,” Tony hummed, standing with Peter, “Ms Potts will have answers for you, I’ve got matters to attend to.” 

The man fled the room quickly, before his CEO could rope him into staying, or any of the people could express their opinions about it. 

Peter had curled himself into Tony and the two walked beside the intern. She was very apologetic, even apologizing to Peter. Tony dismissed her with a wave of his hand. He wasn’t mad at the girl. Peter did have a tendency to be... a little hands on in lab environments. The little shit probably did just what she said, reached for something he wasn’t supposed to. 

Tony brought the boy to Pepper office where he was sure he had some medical supplies hidden. He had medical supplied hidden everywhere. He sat Peter on the desk, grabbing a couple tissues for the boy to hold against his hand. 

“What happened?” Tony questioned as he fished through a drawer, looking for the items he needed. 

“I, I- he needed help, and it wasn’t turning too fast. They told me no, but, but I did and it moved and h-hit my hand,” Peter sobbed. 

The cut wasn’t as bad as it seemed, a decently deep scratch moving along his knuckles. The blood was darkening as it set against his skin. 

“Come, let’s go wash your hands first.” Tony observed in the bathroom attached to Pepper’s office as the boy cleaned his hands. The blood was washed away easily, exposing the cut. 

Tony helped dry his hand before he applied disinfectant and wrapped his hand in a bandage. 

“We can’t go touching things when we’re told not to,” Tony told the boy, “would you have if I told you no in my lab?” 

“...no.” 

“Well, you have to listen to the grown-ups in every lab, okay, Squirt?” 

“Okay, Daddy.” 

“Good man,” Tony hummed, lifting the nine-year-old into his arms again, “now, let's head back before Pepper decides to come kill me. Think you can sit still for a couple boring minutes?” 

“Mhmm!” Peter hummed as he rested his head on Tony’s shoulder. 

“Glad one of us can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pants thing happened to my cousin when he was like eight, and its probably one of my favorite memories of him. He just kinda stared at his shoes in a depressed state as he muttered that his belt was stuck. I thought it was cute, and young Peter reminds me of that little goofball.


	10. Chapter 10

The first time Tony was called into action with the Avengers since taking Peter in, was about four days after Peter’s adventure at SI. 

Tony felt terrible to be leaving the boy after they’d done so much bonding in the past week- between the nightmare incident and the SI adventure. The man felt that he had a better understanding of the boy- he'd really learned a lot about Peter when the small boy had come to him in the middle of the night plagued by his nightmares. It was a whole new part of having a kid around, and it was quite the learning experience for the billionaire- not to mention he was _really_ liking this parenting thing. 

At this point, he knew he was doomed. The kid was just- he was too cute. Everyone who met Peter was wrapped around his small finger within hours of being in his vicinity. 

Peter was easy. He was easy to talk to. He was easy to just sit in a room with. Peter didn’t expect things from him. He didn’t expect Iron Man. He didn’t care if the man was dressed to impress or sporting tattered lab clothes. 

The man enjoyed having the kid around. He looked forward to evenings after dinner where they’d work on a Lego set, or head to the lab. He’d never really been able to just... relax. But he could with Peter. Peter loved it, and no one judged him when he was doing it with the kid. 

It was just so hard not to like the kid. And he was starting to really like the kid- probably more then he should, considering the circumstances to their arrangement. He had to keep reminding himself that Peter wasn’t his. 

He was even starting to accept Peter’s clinginess. He was even okay with Peter perching himself on his lap while the man worked, not saying a word but watching intently. It was a welcomed act, and made Tony happy that someone else was interested in the things he was doing. 

“Where’re you going, Daddy?” Peter questioned as the man moved swiftly around the penthouse, packing some toys for Peter and looking for anything he may or may not need. Tony didn’t really react to the name, just let it happen. “Uh, well, I’ve been called to go help uh, Cap save some... people.” 

“You’re called on a mission?” the boy tilted his head. Tony huffed a small laugh, of course Peter was smart enough to know what was happening. 

“Yeah, Kiddo. We’ve gotta head out. I’m dropping you off with Pepper before I go. You might have to sleep a few nights at her house, or maybe she’ll come here with you. Whatever’s easier.” Tony explained as he zipped the backpack in his hands, “now, why don’t you head off and grab anything from your room you want to bring. Some pajamas, a couple days' worth of clothes and your blanket.” 

“Okay!” Peter nodded. 

The man called a suit as he watched the boy disappear down the hallway. It would be easier to fly Peter over to SI where Pepper would be getting off work in about a half an hour. Easier and faster. They were kind of on a time strain. 

“Hurry up, Pete!” Tony yelled to the boy. His suit molded around his body and he tapped his foot as he waited for the boy. When Peter returned, he gaped with a wide smile at the suit. 

“Throw your backpack on, I’m going to fly you to SI.” Peter did just that, slipping his bag on his shoulders before holding his arms up in anticipation to being picked up. Tony huffed a fond laugh as he lifted the boy who instantly wrapped his arms around his next. “Hold on tight.” 

The flight was quick. Pepper was waiting for them in her office. Peter was overjoyed that he got to fly with the Iron Man suit- which was more than anyone else had gotten- well, besides giving Clint that lift that one time, and rescuing Pepper a few times. 

Tony landed the suit with a heavy clunk, then set the boy down gently on his feet. He kneeled as the face plate parted so he could look at the kid. 

“Behave, y’hear?” Tony reminded, ruffling the boy’s fluffy curls. 

“Mhmm! I’ll be good, Daddy.” Tony’s eyes flickered to Pepper, who was grinning widely at him. She didn’t dare mention it, but she loved the flustered side of the sarcastic billionaire that came out when Peter was around. 

“Good luck,” Pepper smiled, grabbing a hold of Peter’s shirt and pulling him back into her carefully. Her hands settled on the boy’s shoulders and her thumbs trailed back and forth calmly. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Tony cleared his throat. He sent the woman a look telling her to watch the kid carefully, and he knew she understood by the quick nod of her head and small smile. He stood up, giving his- no, the- the kid, one last wave before taking off again. 

“So, honey, what do you want to do before I clock out for the night?” 

“Can we look at the labs again?” The boy looked at her with wide eyes. Pepper held her hand out with a nod and Peter was quick to clutch on. 

“Let’s go check out what some of the interns are working on,” 

\---- 

Tony was gone for two nights. 

By the second, the small boy was restless. Pepper had decided that they’d sleep at the penthouse, since Friday was there, and Peter’s toys were there, and of course it was harder on the boy for Tony to be gone then it was on herself. 

Peter slept in Tony’s bed each night; blanket curled in his fists. 

Pepper didn’t inform Peter of anything, but Peter was clever. He talked to Friday in the dead silence of the night, unable to sleep and seeking comfort. The AI would give him the answered Pepper would brush off. 

Pepper always shut the news off when Peter was in the room, but the boy knew the hiding spots and would watch in secret. She herself would watch them, but only when Peter was asleep (or supposed to be). 

It was a big scene. Peter knew. Thor had returned from Asgard, and Dr. Banner from wherever he’d been. Nothing was safe, apparently. 

Peter watched the destruction of New York. Watching repetition of the Iron Man suit being launched into buildings or slammed against the pavement. Silent whimpers leaving him as the man he loved was thrown about. 

Peter didn’t even know what the threat was, but it looked like it was winning. The Avengers were taking a hard hit with this enemy. 

It even got bad enough that Pepper carried a sleeping Peter into a jet to protect them in the dead of night. Friday had reported that the threat was getting close to the building, and Tony would definitely have a heart attack if it went down with Pepper _and_ Peter inside. Tony had Friday inform Pepper to get the kid out in case the building went down. 

Peter woke up just after takeoff- since his ears hurt. He cried out for Tony, but only got Pepper. He liked her, but she just wasn’t Tony. 

“Where’s Mister Stark?” Peter whimpered, palms planting over his ears. Considering the boy had never been on a plane, it was possibly the weirdest feeling he’d ever felt. 

“He’s almost done now, sweetie.” Pepper sent a small smile, brushing Peter’s curls from his forehead. He nodded off against her. She’d given him some kind of medicine that helped his ears, and then proceeded to rub his back which always calmed him down. 

\---- 

Peter didn’t wake until hours later. 

Pepper was talking on the phone in a hushed voice. Her face was sad and she cradled the phone carefully against her ear. 

“How do I tell Peter that?” 

Peter perked up at the sound of his name. 

“Bruce, I know- but, no, you don’t understand... Yeah, they’re really close. Peter’s been asking nonstop.” A pause, “Just... Yeah, Peter’s a good kid. Yes. Okay. We’ll be there in fifteen.” 

Peter watched the woman end her call with a simple flick of her thumb. He sat himself up, tilting his head at her. 

“Where’s Mister Stark, Ms Potts?” 

“Listen, Peter... He, uh, he got a little bit hurt on the mission.” 

“He’s hurt?” Peter stuck his bottom lip out in a concerned pout, “is he okay?” 

“Yes, oh, of course he’s okay.” Pepper said quickly, “you don’t need to be worried.” 

But he was worried. He’d been through this side of things like this since he was five years old. It was hard not being worried about the man watching over him being _hurt_. 

Peter realized slowly that they were once again on the ground- which could only mean that the Avenger’s won. 

Peter let Pepper lead him off the plane by his hand. The boy wasn’t too surprised to see a car waiting that they got right into. Within minutes they were on the road, driving to who knows where. Peter was displeased to see that it wasn’t Happy driving, instead some unknown man. 

It felt like they were driving forever, to the boy anxious to see his favorite person. Trees whipped past the windows and the traveled down the highway. 

When the car finally rolled to a stop, Peter glanced out the window only to blanch. They had pulled into a hospital parking lot. They were at a hospital. Mister Stark was in the hospital. 

Dread instantly filled Peter as Pepper slid from the car and helped him out behind herself. She bid the driver a goodbye, then glanced down at Peter. Peter stared at the building frightened, and when Pepper offered her hand, he was quick to tighten his own around the woman’s. He really didn’t like hospitals. 

“Come on, sweetie, Tony’s just inside. He’s awake and doing well, just a little sore.” Pepper’s voice was enthusiastic as led him in. Peter couldn’t help but choke on his own breath as the sterile smell assaulted his senses. A flurry of memories filling his head, dragging him deep into his own head. 

Peter barely noticed as they skipped right past the reception and walked down a long hallway. There were many doors leading off, each numbered off and closed for privacy. This hospital was nicer than the one May had been at, but it smelt the same. 

Finally, after Peter’s feet felt like they were attached to bricks, Pepper paused and twisted the handle of a door. She pushed the doors open, and Peter felt like he was going to cry. 

Mister Stark was inside, reclined back in a white hospital bed, covered by a thin blanket. He could barely see more then the bumps of Mister Stark’s body under the covers. 

It brought back all the memories of aunt May, and how she’d smile at him when he arrived for his visit, but her smile never reached her eyes. Draped in a pale blue hospital gown and covered in the scratchy blanket the hospital supplied. 

“Daddy?” Peter choked out into the room. His voice was quiet, but Mister Stark heard it because half a second later he sat up quickly, wincing hard as he reached a hand across his chest. Peter’s chest tightened at the thought that his dad was hurt. 

_Another parent was leaving._

“Hey, uh, Pete... what’re you doing here?” Tony sent Pepper a heated glare. He’d told Bruce he didn’t want Peter coming around. He didn’t want Peter seeing him injured. They didn’t know what he knew. Peter wasn’t ready for this. 

“Are you okay, Mister Stark?” Peter’s voice was near silent, whimpery as he refused to take any steps into the room. 

Tony knew he was fucked the second that little voice called out his name. Fucked beyond relief. He’d been so adamant about the boy coming. Coming to the hospital. Coming to visit him. Coming to see him _injured_. But they just don’t listen. Bruce, and Pepper both. He’d clearly been speaking to himself when he refused the visit while he was still planted in a hospital bed. 

_Sure_ , let’s just bring this small little being with a terrible history of visiting hospitals to visit loved ones _dying_ to visit his new guardian who is currently admitted into said hospital. Brilliant, guys. 

“I’m fine, Kiddo. I’m perfectly fine,” Tony promised softly. The man gestured the boy, who was shrinking in on himself towards him; arms straining and chest aching in protest as he did so. “Com’ere, Buddy, don’t you want a hug? Haven’t seen you in _forever_.” 

Peter remained frozen in the doorway, stood in front of Pepper. He blocked the doorway, heart hammering in his chest. His lungs felt heavy as he eyed the room, barely aware of Mister Stark. His feet moved on autopilot to the edge of the bed, just out of reach of Mister Stark. 

Peter wiped furiously at his watery eyes, holding back a sob as he looked at Mister Stark’s tattered looking body. The man had been thrown against the ground, and it really showed. 

Tony sent a second glare towards the door, at Pepper and now Banner, who stood behind the woman. Both watched silently as Tony struggled with getting the boy to step closer. He didn’t give a shit it he had a couple broken and bruised ribs, there was no way in hell he wouldn’t lift that precious child onto his bed with him- if he could only _reach_ the boy. 

Peter gave away slowly, a small, heartbreaking whimper falling from his mouth as he gave in and moved the rest of the way to Tony’s bed. He didn’t let the man touch him though, crawled his way up and avoided touching the man like he was diseased. 

“Are, are you gonna die too?” Peter’s voice was hoarse as a pitiful sob flowed out after his question. Pepper and Bruce both looked shocked from their spots at the door, but Tony could only feel his heart shatter to small pieces as he eyed his small child. 

“No, bub. I’m okay.” Tony whispered, holding a hand out for Peter, “I promise, we can go home later tonight.” 

“A-aunt May used to say that too,” Peter informed in a whisper, “she wasn’t okay though. She was never okay. I was just too young, and, and they never told me anything. She died, s-she died in the hospital! J-just like this.” 

Tony had seen many emotions from the small boy during their month of living together, but he had _never_ seen the boy look this utterly terrified. 

“I promise, Petey. I never lie. Believe me, I promise to you, I’m okay.” Tony pleaded, silently wishing the boy would move a tad bit closer so he could scoop the boy into his arms and hug him close. Curse the kid for being cunning and purposely keeping his distance. “We can both sleep in super late tomorrow morning, how’s that sound, Bub? Oh- hey, think we should both sleep in my bed tonight? You, me and blankie?” 

Peter shook his head, breaths coming out quickly. 

“Petey, I need you to calm down. I’m okay. Really, I’m okay.” Tony pleaded. Peter’s breaths were too fast. 

“Pet-” Pepper started from the doorway, but was interrupted by Peter coughing harshly into his elbow. 

“Shit,” Tony’s heart monitor went off. Peter was overwhelmed, stressed, anxious- perfect emotions for an asthma attack. 

“Ton-” Bruce started, concern leaking in his voice as he stepped towards the bed. 

“Zip it,” Tony growled at the man, he leaned forwards quickly, body protesting as he brought the hacking child into his arms. “Pep, suit jacket, there’s, there’s his inhaler- inside pocket.” Tony told the woman, hand running along Peter’s spine. He too was stress. 

Why, oh why hadn’t they just _listened_ to him? 

“You’re okay, Pete, I got you. Daddy’s got you. It’s okay.” Pepper was frantic as she searched through the pockets of his jacket. 

Finally, after too long in Tony’s opinion, the small piece of plastic was shoved in his hand and he wasted no time in slipping it between Peter’s lips. “There you go, deep breaths Pete, I got ya. We’re okay...” 

Peter’s coughing calmed after the first puff of medicine, but Tony still gave him a second to ease the wheezing of his heavy breaths as he rubbed the boy’s arm soothingly. 

“You’re alright now,” Tony hummed into Pete’s hair as the boy leaned back against him. 

Peter turned himself so they were chest to chest, his arms circling around Tony’s neck and his small face was hidden in the column of the man’s neck, and behind his own arm. Tony carded his hand up through Peter’s locks, starting at the top of his neck. 

There was a shocked silence in the room- Tony was pretty pissed, Pepper guilty looking and Bruce just plain confused. 

“I told you I didn’t want him coming while I was in the hospital,” Tony spoke as evenly as he could when his body was aching and his mind beyond pissed off. “I had my reasons, and this all could’ve been avoided.” Peter was asleep on his shoulder, and the man was thankful. 

“He just wanted to see you, Tony,” Pepper said in a small voice, “asked about you constantly, he was worried-” 

“And you think he isn’t now? He just had an asthma attack because he worked himself up. His aunt, and uncle died in a hospital. He practically _watched_ his aunt die in front of him, Pep.” 

“Uh, can I just... I know this is a serious conversation and all, but- uh, who is this?” Bruce questioned carefully. He stared at the boy in Tony’s protective hold, cogs turning in his head as he attempted to solve whatever was happening on his own. 

“Right,” Tony drew in a breath. His heart monitors settling out now, “Banner, this is Peter. I’ve been looking after him this past month.” 

“Is he... like, _yours_?” 

_I wish._

“Nah, no relation.” Tony waved the man off. 

“I didn’t know, Tony. You never told me.” Pepper stressed the word ‘never’ arms crossing across her chest as a frown settled on her lips, “you didn’t see that boy. He was curled into your bed whenever I wasn’t looking. He spoke constantly to Friday, asking for updates and wanting to know the details of everything. He missed you, Tony.” 

“I missed him too, but he’s just a kid. He’s just a little kid who’s already seen too much shit in the world. He didn’t need this.” Tony narrowed his eyes at a wall. “I’m going home tonight, and you can’t stop me, Banner.” Tony turned his eyes to the man stood beside him. 

“I should be saying hell no, but you’ll just do it anyways and sneak out if I saw no. I’ll discharge you, as long as you frequent your med bay. Pepper will call me if you’re being stupid about this Tony.” 

“Sure,” Tony waved a hand in dismissal, “now, both of you out. Pete’s sleeping, and he kind of needs it.” 

Tony watched as they left, a relieved sigh leaving him when he was left with his kid in the silence of his room. The man pressed a kiss to the sleeping boy’s cheek and stroked carefully along his cheek. 

This was _his_ kid. There was _no fucking way_ he was giving this little boy back. Peter was _his_ now. Tony had never wanted to be a father, but he would in a _heartbeat_ , for Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asthma parts are probably iffy- I still have zero experience and what I have I've gotten from Google on multiple tabs. Correct me if I'm wrong about anything!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the chapter I needed help with, so thank you to everyone who commented! I used a couple, mainly the Peter getting lost at a function idea!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“I don’t wanna,” Tony groaned to his CEO who was rifling through his closet full of suits. He was perched on his bed, a scowl present on his face. 

“You’ve got to,” Pepper tilted her head. “This was scheduled at the beginning of the month. It’s Peter’s final few days here. This is practically a charity banquet, Tony. You donate some money into the foster system, and then everything goes back to normal.” Pepper’s face darkened at her words, but she turned wordlessly to the closet once more and slid hangers across the closet. 

“Yeah...” Tony bit his bottom lip, “about that...” 

Pepper turned towards the man, eyes curious and lips pressed in a straight line. 

“Hm?” 

“I... uh, I want to keep him.” Tony took a slow breath as he took in his CEO’s body language. Her back straightened in some kind of emotion and her lips parting slowly. 

“You want to...” 

“Yes.” His answer was quick. She’d barely finished her words before Tony was speaking his own. 

He did want this. He wanted this so bad. Peter was just this cute little kid who had his whole life in front of him. And Tony can help with that, he can guide the boy, and treat this polite and thoughtful little boy how he deserves to be treated. 

“Tony...” Pepper spoke softly, her eyes were down and she refused to look at the man casually relaxed back on the bed. 

“No, look, Pepper. I know what this was supposed to be. I do, publicity is man’s best-friend. But we used that kid. Peter came into this knowing he’d spend some time with me, get to see some cool things and then be shipped right back to where he came from.” Tony reminded, “that was shitty of us. He’s just a kid.” 

“Looking back now, it was- but-” 

“No. No buts, Pep. That is my kid. Peter is mine now—I mean, he calls me daddy, Pep. And you can’t tell me you don’t want that charming little brat around.” Tony crossed his arms, “we didn’t think about how I’d actually bond with this kid- how _you’d_ bond with this kid. I mean, honestly Pep. Could you really send him away at this point?” 

The silence from the woman was really all Tony needed. 

“He’s- _fuck_ ,” Tony dragged a tired hand over his face, “I don’t know. I just... that kid is perfect. He’s great for me, Pep. I haven’t had a single drink since that kid walked into the penthouse that first day.” Pepper looked shocked by that. It wasn’t something Tony would usually bring up, but he was actually pretty proud he’d been sober for so long. His liquor cabinet hadn’t been touched once through the month (even though there were a few stressful incidents where he _really_ wanted to). 

Considering he used to drink half a bottle of hard liquor a night down in the lab, it was quite the accomplishment. 

“I love Peter,” Pepper started off slowly, “he’s such a great little guy. But... do you really think you’re ready for him to be entirely in your hands?” Pepper questioned, “I mean, really think about it, Tones, his everything would be in your hands. At this point, you can hand him back over at any time, but if you... sign those papers and legally make yourself his guardian, he’s yours forever.” 

_Was_ he ready for this? Could he handle being that person for Peter? 

She was right. If Tony got overwhelmed, he could just give Peter back. 

He can’t cook, did he expect the kid to live off fast food and order in? 

He can barely keep himself alive without Pepper coming through in his AI. 

His job is very... uppity. Could he really put the world first if he had someone like Peter at home to protect? What if he gets hurt again, he couldn’t put Peter through another hospital fiasco. It had nearly killed him when the kid worked himself into an asthma attack. 

But Peter didn’t care about any of that. 

He could _learn_ to cook for the boy—hell they could learn to cook _together_. 

Peter was a strong kid. He’d get used to Tony leaving on missions, just as Pepper had. 

He’d actually improved greatly at taking care of himself, now that there was someone to take care of with himself- someone else’s need to put with his own. 

And, he’d been overwhelmed since she first brought up this whole idea to take in a foster kid, so he couldn’t use that as an excuse. He’d done well, if he could say so himself. 

And there was the fact that he... “ _I love him_ , Pep.” 

It was that moment that Tony finally admitted to those weird feelings he’d felt since the boy had moved in with him. “I love that kid, and I really... I can’t imagine the place without him anymore.” 

There was a moment of silence between the two of them, both deep in thought. 

“Alright,” Pepper whispered. Tony snapped his glance to her, noting her small smile, “I’ll contact your lawyers. Now, for the love of god, get ready. We have to leave in twenty minutes!” 

Tony was... he could keep the kid. 

\---- 

“Just stay close, okay, Pete?” Tony explained to the boy cuddled into his arm. “There will be a lot of people there, news stations and some other kids from foster care.” 

“Okay, Daddy,” Peter nodded, yawning absentmindedly as he shut his eyes. Pepper smiled a knowing smile to the man, but he ignored it in favor of staring at the boy using him as a pillow. 

The drive wasn’t too long. The function was practically dead center in New York. It was business casual, so Tony managed to get away with a t-shirt and a blazer pulled on overtop. Pepper was wearing her usual, what she’d wear to SI, and Peter was just in a button down and jeans. 

Tony carried the tired boy into the building, Pepper leading the way. When they were inside, and Peter a tad more away, Tony set the boy on the floor. Peter grabbed the edge of Tony’s blazer and followed beside the man. 

The two adults went around greeting and welcoming everyone. 

\---- 

Peter wasn’t sure why they were at whatever this was. It was loud and an there were people everywhere. His grip on Tony’s jacket was tight as he trekked behind him and Ms Potts. 

They kept talking to people. Greeting them. Welcoming them. Introducing themselves. 

It was boring. 

Peter’s grip on Tony’s jacket faltered as he noticed a group of other children huddled around something. 

Curiosity tugged at him, and after sparing a look at the busy adults, decided to check it out. Peter let go as Tony moved to speak with another adult, and the boy was chewed his lip as he watched the man step away. 

Peter turned to join up with the group of kids, all huddled around. He managed to squeeze his way in, and when he made it to what was being surrounded, his eyes widened. 

A fountain of chocolate. 

“Woah...” Peter hummed, awestruck as he slipped his finger into the flow of chocolate. He slipped his finger into his mouth, the sweet tang of chocolate hitting his taste buds. 

The boy watched as other children dipped skewered fruits, cookies and marshmallows under the cascading chocolate before picking up his own skewer and stabbing a strawberry. 

It was delicious! 

From there the boy skewered at least one of everything set out on the table, covering everything entirely in the sweetness. Everything was so yummy. More children joined, and everyone’s mouths were coated in the sweet treat. 

Peter only found himself stopping when a pain shot through his tummy. The skewer slipped form his fingers as he cradled his sore stomach. 

He wiped his mouth on his sleeve, stomach groaning in protest as stepped back from the table. Just looking at the chocolate was going to make him throw up. 

He should head back, anyways. Peter made his way slowly towards where Mister Stark and Pepper had been, but his eyes widened as he gazed across the room. They... _they weren’t there_. 

A startled cry left the boy as he looked harder for his guardians- but he couldn’t see them. 

His tummy really hurt and now he was all alone. Peter stood in the center of the room, adults brushing past him and conversation weighing heavily on his ears. He was _alone_. Peter moved slowly from the center of the room to a wall. His back touched the cool drywall and he slid down slowly, drawing his legs to his chest. 

His tummy _hurt_ , and he wanted his _daddy_. 

\---- 

The conversation at the function was dull. These people had nothing exciting going on, and Tony wished he’d feigned an illness so he could’ve skipped this whole thing. Sent a cheque of ten-thousand-dollars and maybe an Iron Man suit in his place. That would’ve please people, right? 

Tony knew he wouldn’t be staying long. All he had to do was make it to the part where he’d be donating the money, then he could take his boy and leave this terrible party. 

“Hey, Pete-” Tony glanced down to address the boy, but the words died on his lips as his eyes met nothing but the floor. The man swirled around quickly, eyes searching for his kid, “Peter?” 

Panic only set in when he realized the kid wasn’t anywhere around him. There were kids running around, but none were _his_. 

“Peter?” He called once more; voice slightly louder than before. The man got nothing more than a couple glares from the other party patrons. 

The man rushed to his CEO, grabbing her arm and pulling her into him in one swift motion. Her words to the man she was speaking to paused suddenly as Tony apologized quickly and led the woman away. 

“Tony- what-” 

“Peter’s gone.” Tony stressed quietly; words hurried. 

“What do you mean?” the woman gaped, “gone where?” 

“Jeez, Pep. If I knew that, we wouldn’t be having this conversation!” Tony whisper shouted at her. She rolled her eyes, setting a calming hand on his arm. 

“It’s a kids party, Tone. He probably found something that interested him and forgot to mention he was going to check it out.” 

“He’s alone, Pep-” 

“Okay, okay. Let’s just... split up. We’ll find him. The room’s not that big. He’ll be somewhere.” 

“Yes. Of course. You’re perfect, Pep,” The man hummed, pressing a friendly kiss to his CEO’s cheek. The woman rolled her eyes fondly as the man turned swiftly and disappeared into the crowd. 

Pepper huffed a quiet breath as she started walking around, searching for the small boy who was _totally_ going to give Tony a heart attack at some point. 

She moved around the room quickly, swooping behind any child dressed similar to what Peter was wearing with brown hair. She probably looked crazy, but she’d simply pat the child on the back and tell them to have fun at the party. 

It was when she was seconds away from being on the same worry train as Tony that she spotted the little target sneakers of a certain child. 

Her heart broke at the look of Peter, his knees drawn to his chest with his arms wrapped tightly around them and his forehead laying balanced on his knees. His body was shaking, and she frowned as she moved over and tapped his shoulder. 

The boy let out a pitiful sound of surprise as his head shot up before his damp eyes focused on Pepper. 

“M-ms Potts?” Peter’s voice whimpered. 

“Peter,” Pepper breathed a breath of relief, “you had me and Tony worried.” She took the boy’s hands and pulled him to his feet. The boy curled in on himself, and it was slightly worrying, but she could barely ask before Tony ran up. 

“Peter, oh, Thank God,” He swooped the boy into his arms and held him close. 

“D-daddy,” Peter whimpered, “m’tummy hurts.” 

“Your tummy hurts?” Tony questioned, rubbing the boy’s back. Peter nodded sadly, bottom lip poking out in a pout. Worry tugged at his heart, but it melted away when his CEO stepped towards them. 

“Does that have anything to do with the chocolate all over your face?” Pepper asked with a knowing smile. She brushed her thumb along his cheek, coming off with melted chocolate. 

“Chocolate, huh?” Tony grinned. 

“A fountain of chocolate, Daddy.” Peter informed, momentarily excited, before he winced and curled in on himself even more. 

“Wow, that’s super cool,” Tony nodded his head, “that’s called chocolate fondue. Did you dip some of the treats in?” 

“Mhmm! I tried them all!” Peter grinned, but frowned soon after, clutching his stomach. 

“You tried them all?” Tony eyed the boy with an impressed look, while Pepper was worrying her lip in a concerned type of way. 

“Yep.” 

“Well, no doubt your tummy hurts. There was like twenty dip-able snacks at that table.” 

“That’s way too much chocolate for a little boy like you,” Pepper commented as she pressed a kiss to Peter’s still chocolate covered cheek. “You taste good now,” she laughed. 

Peter licked his lips with a giggle, then wiped his cheeks with his sleeve again. He rested his head on Tony’s shoulder. 

“I wanna go home now, Daddy.” 

“Me too, but we have to stay a while longer.” Tony frowned, letting his cheek rest against Peter’s hair. 

“Besides, Mister Stark still has to present the money he’s donating.” 

“Oh,” Peter sighed. 

“We can all go up together. Peter’s tummy still hurts, and I’m sure he doesn’t want to be walking around. You good with presenting the comically large cheque in my favor, Pep?” 

A sigh, but a fond smile from the woman, “I guess so. You just love making me do your job.” 

“I do,” Tony didn’t bother denying it, “why else would I keep ya around?” he teased, smile wide as he nuzzled his cheek against Peter. 

“I quit,” Pepper hummed straight faced, arms crossing across her chest. 

“No, you don’t. You love me!” Tony chirped, to which he got an unenthused ‘mhm’ from the woman and a pained giggle from the child on his hip. 

The rest of the function was just as dull. Peter said bare minimum through their time, only complaining about his stomach from time to time. 

When the time came, the three stood proudly in front of the podium as Tony thanked the system for all the work they did for the children, and Pepper handed over the large cheque for ten-thousand-dollars to the administrator of social services. 

Then, they left. Bidding everyone a good time at the rest of the function, but needing to get home to put a visibly ill looking Peter to bed. 

\---- 

It was two days later that Tony sat in a conference room. Pepper stood behind him, and every other chair in the room was seating some of the finest lawyers New York had to offer. 

Peter was back at the penthouse with Rhodey, who knew what was going down at SI and volunteered to hang out with his new nephew. 

There was a murmur in the room as the lawyers all conversed, leaving Tony and Pepper to listen to the chaos in the room. 

“Mister Stark, we have everything all set. You just have to sign this guardianship paper that was faxed over by social services and you will be the guardian of one Peter Benjamin Parker. 

Tony gripped the pen someone held out to him, eyeing the document slid in front of him. 

_This was it._

Peter would be his, _legally_. 

The pen touched down on the paper, but the ringing of his phone silenced the room. He set the pen down, reaching down to shuffle his phone from his pocket. 

Rhodey’s name flashed across the screen and Tony muttered an apology to the room as he answered with the swipe of his thumb and pressed the device to his ear. 

“What’s up, Honeybear?” 

_“Tony... There’s- there’s been an accident.”_

And everything came crashing down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. 
> 
> A twist of fate because I'm a terrible human being :C
> 
> Next and final chapter very soon! 
> 
> Give me your opinions! How ya'll feeling?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAa-haA-ah... I’m so sorry :c  
> This chapter's a doozy, not gonna lie.  
> On the bright side, it’s my longest chapter yet!
> 
> Also, I'm no doctor, so things may be wrong, apologies in advance!

“Where is he? _Where’s Peter_?” Tony rushed down the long hallway of the medical wing to his best friend. 

Rhodey looked at his friend with sad eyes. 

“He’s in the intensive care unit,” Rhodey answered with a broken voice. 

_Intensive care unit?_

“W-what happened, Rhode?” Tony’s voice was quiet as he asked, not wanting to know, but _needing_ to know just the same. 

“We were playing hide and seek. He, uh, he requested it. Wanted to play in the whole building- said something about you letting him anywhere in the building as long as he didn’t pass the lobby.” Rhodey spoke quietly as Tony collapsed in the chair beside his friend, “I agreed, y’know, it’s hard to say not to him...” 

Tony nodded shallowly. _Oh, how he knew._

“Couldn’t find him, Tones. He was just gone. I mean, after he stepped in that elevator- he was... I guess he knew the good hiding spots. I searched for a while. All the usual places, you know? Behind the couches, in the curtains, under beds... kitchen cabinets.” The man’s voice faded off as he thought his words out. “Friday interrupted me. She-” Rhodey swallowed, “she told me there had been an explosion in your lab.” 

_In his lab?_

“That... that can’t be. Peter doesn’t have access to the lab... he- Friday never would’ve let him in. There’s no way, Rhodey.” 

“Tony, I saw it with my own eyes. The kid was on the floor- out cold. He, must’ve, musta hit his head or something. I rushed him right here. I don’t even know _what_ he touched, Tone. He was just... He wouldn’t wake up.” 

“Have you...” Tony swallowed weakly. 

“Haven’t heard anything. Not since they took him from me.” 

The two settled into a tense silence. Tony slipped his phone out, looking through Friday’s coding with shaky fingers. He let out a breath as he eyed Peter’s name on the access file for the lab. 

He was positive he (and he being the only one able to) hadn’t given permission. Peter must have seen him working on it, and took a jab at it himself. 

Tony let out a humorless chuckle as he faught against the urge to hurl his phone at the wall across from him at full speed. 

Why had Peter been that smart? Why had he felt the need to touch things that he knew he shouldn’t... 

The man leaned forwards, cupping his face in his hands. 

It was his fault. Friday was his creation. His coding- and it had been hacked by a _child_. A _nine-year-old_ genius. Friday was supposed to be the most secure AI ever made. She was one of a kind, and had withstood anything thrown at her. But... Apparently Peter Parker was a force to be reckoned with. 

He couldn’t... process it. Peter was in the ICU. He was being treated after some lab explosion. 

He knew he should probably be checking out the damage- but he can always replace things in the lab—you can’t replace a human being. Peter was pretty fucking irreplaceable. 

How could he come back from this? The kid got hurt in _his_ lab, where _his_ AI let the kid in without permission. Friday didn’t know better. Peter had coded himself in. How was the AI supposed to tell the difference from Tony typing something in to Peter typing something in. Friday was smart, but she wasn’t _that_ smart. 

It was silent in the hall, Rhodey not knowing what to say and Tony having no idea what to say. He was still wrapping his brain around this. Peter was _hurt_. 

Tony couldn’t help but dwell on things he could’ve done better. Tougher security for one. Heavy locks, maybe even two before granted access. More advanced unlocking mechanisms; retinal scan and palm scan. 

Tony glanced between his hands at his phone, a message from Pepper lighting up the black screen. 

_Rescheduled the lawyer meeting, how is he? I’m in the lobby_. 

“Rhode, do you think you could go grab Pepper from the lobby?” Tony whispered to the man, turning his phone downwards without answering the woman. Rhodey was quick to accept, standing silently and walking hurriedly down the long hallway. 

It was a few seconds of utter silence before a pair of shoes appeared in Tony’s downcast vision. 

A woman stood, he faintly remembered coming around the med wing when he’d managed to launch himself into a wall, years prior, and being assisted by this woman. She was nice, from what he could remember. 

Her face held a grave expression and Tony found himself choking on air for a second. 

“Mister Stark,” the woman greeted quietly. 

“How’s...” _swallow_ , “how’s Peter?” 

“How about we walk and talk? He’s being moved into a private room as we speak.” Tony nodded mutely as he stood up on shaky legs. He slipped his phone into his pocket and kept himself up to pace with the doctor’s strides. 

“Peter received a major blow to the head. He’s got a pretty severe concussion, but that was expected from the impact- in turn this caused his brain to swell slightly. There were no brain bleeds, which is incredible news- meaning he doesn’t need any surgery or anything.” The doctor tilted her head at Tony before continuing, “he has a hairline fracture on the back of his skull, which will heal itself with time, as well as a minimal amount of exterior bleeding from impact.” 

“Is he...” 

“He’s expected to make a full recovery,” the woman smiled, but it turned sour just as fast, “at this point brain swelling is my only concern. When the brain swells, it increases pressure inside the skull. This pressure can prevent blood from flowing to your brain, which deprives it of the oxygen it needs to function. With him still being unconscious we don’t know the extent of the damage done.” 

“Is the swelling... is it going down?” 

“We have him on an IV, as well as on oxygen. These well supply the brain with the oxygen and fluids it needs to keep his body running. We also have him on a dose of medication that should bring the swelling down being administered through the IV. It’s early, but it appears to be bringing the swelling down slowly.” 

“That’s good,” Tony breathed out, “that’s good.” 

It was then that Tony noticed they’d stopped. The woman pushed the door open, and Tony could feel his heart break at the look of Peter. The boy looked tiny in the hospital bed, wires running off his body and slow even breaths lifting his small chest. A heart monitor beeped steadily at the boy’s side and there were two chairs pulled up on either side of the bed. 

There was a nurse working on Peter’s IV, who paid the pair no attention as they continued their task. 

Tony stomach flopped unsteadily as he stepped into the room, making a beeline to the boy and lifting his hand to trail feather like touches down the boy’s pale cheek. 

Peter had scratches on his face, and along his hairline. A thin cotton bandage was wrapped around his head, and his eyelids fluttered, not opening, despite the fact he was unconscious still. 

“He’s not expected to wake up for a few hours. The medications being administered are keeping him asleep while his brain sorts itself out.” The doctor explained, stepping to the foot of the bed to overlook the sleeping child. 

Tony was mesmerized by Peter’s even breaths. A constant reminder that the little boy was very much alive. The heart monitor was music to his ears as he collapsed silently into the chair beside Peter’s bed. He let his fingers run along the child’s arm, but it sparked no movement- expected by saddening nonetheless. 

“I’ll leave you two alone now. Someone will be periodically checking in on Peter. If he wakes up just... try not to overwhelm him. He might be confused. Press the red button on the bed if he does and someone will come to check up on him.” 

Tony nodded mutely as the doctor gave him a sympathetic smile and turned to the door, “Ms Potts and Mister Rhodes are still waiting, would you like me to direct them here?” 

“No, I’ll send them a text in a bit.” Tony whispered, eyes not leaving the boy in the bed. 

The door clicked closed behind the doctor and Tony’s exterior broke. He palmed harshly at his eyes to clear away the dampness, sniffling quietly. 

Peter looked smaller, if it was possible. The nine-year-old looked like nothing more than a toddler to the man’s eyes. An injured _child_ ; an injured _baby_. 

“H-hey, Petey. I heard you had... had a bit of an accident down in the lab...” Tony hummed softly, stroking the boy’s hair back carefully from the head wrap. “You’ll be okay. I promise. Tough guys like you always bounce back.” 

The man knew he was more so consoling himself then the unconscious boy that probably couldn’t even hear him. It was all the man could do. _Talk to the kid._ Try and make this situation a little more comfortable for then both. 

“Y’know we have rules set for the lab for a reason, Kiddo,” the man let out another pained laugh, “I hate this, Pete. This isn’t you. You’re too quiet, buddy.” A steady beating of the heart monitor, but nothing from the boy. 

Tony sighed quietly, shuffling his phone from his pocket as he brushed a couple stray tears away. He said nothing to the collective of concerned texts from Pepper and Rhodey beside a simple reply of Peter’s room number. 

It didn’t take long for the two to arrive. They stood silently as Tony looked up from his stare at the boy. 

You didn’t see Tony Stark emotion. Not usually. He was a man of little emotions- at least that he shared. Neither had seen the man look so... wrecked. Emotionally, physically. 

Pepper released a gasp, stepping closer and running her thumb along the underside of Peter’s right eye, palm settled softly on the boy’s pale cheek. 

“Is he...” 

“He’ll be okay,” Tony said quietly, “he... uh, he- there's brain swelling. He’s on, he’s on a course of medication to bring it down... hairline fracture on the back of his skull. Doc said he's expected to make a full recovery...” Tony left it at that, not trusting his voice with the next part. 

Too bad Pepper knew him so well, “but?” Her eyebrows knit in concern as she carefully sat herself in the chair on the other side of the bed. 

“But, he, uh, since he’s down for the count, they... they don’t know the extent of the swelling- if its, y’know, if it messed with anything in his little brain.” 

Another lingering silence in the room. 

“Tony... I’m so sorry-” Rhodey’s soft voice broke the silence in the room from his spot in the doorway. Tony glanced his friend’s direction, lulling his head tiredly. Rhodey looked terrified, shifting his weight from foot to foot and eye down in submission. 

“No, it’s not your fault.” Tony sighed, leaning back in his chair and covering his eyes with his palms, rubbing the tiredness form his eyes as he continued, “no one is at fault. It was... an accident, all around. It couldn’t have been avoided.” _Silence_. “y’know the kid would’ve tricked you into hide and seek if you had of said no anyways. And he wouldn’t have stayed in the pent house. He’s got everything figured out in that building.” The last of the sentenced was added to ease some of the blame that was clouding Rhodey’s face. 

Rhodey blamed himself. 

Tony blamed himself. 

But there literally wasn’t anything either could’ve done. Tony hadn’t known Peter even knew how to code- nor that the kid had clearly been paying closer attention to him then he’d assumed. 

His words were more so for Rhodey then himself. He couldn’t help the guilt tugging at his whole being. There were things he could’ve done. He could’ve helped. He should’ve had the lab under heavier locking protocols. 

He’d given Peter that first initial lab safety talk his first day in the lab- but there was more he could’ve talked about. More he could’ve ensured the kid knew. To ensure _this_ didn’t happen. 

Pepper let out a small pained giggle drawing in the men’s attention. 

“Sorry,” she wiped her eyes, small smile, “it’s just that Peter would’ve done exactly that. He’d a genius, just like Tony, and he’d do whatever to get his way.” Small smiles from everyone, “stubborn like his dad.” 

Tony let out a stunted breath. 

“Right, you filled in the paper. How’s it feel? Being a dad?” Rhodey asked. 

“Didn’t.. Uh, didn’t do it yet...” Tony explained softly. “Something came up,” he settled his hand on Peter’s chest and rubbed a soft circle. 

Tony didn’t say anything else on the topic. By the awkward silence following, neither Pepper or Rhodey were stupid enough to bring it up either. 

It was just his luck that when he starts feeling like he could possibly be a _good parent_ \- like he wouldn’t _be like_ his father- that he could _handle_ having the boy, something like this happens. Peter ends up in a hospital. 

_Injured in his lab_. The same lab he kept locked up because it houses chemicals and materials that can be _classified_ as _bombs_. 

He’s not even the boy’s parent and he’s already injured. He’s already concussed and has fucking brain swelling. 

The three sat in silence for a while. Rhodey was the first to leave, leaving a lingering squeeze to Tony’s shoulder before he slipped out the door. The man had to work early the next morning. The military was strict about shit like that. 

Pepper remained with the man and small child for hours. Neither worked on anything, just stared into space or at Peter. Under any other context, it would’ve been unbelievable that Pepper Potts and Tony Stark were sitting for hours doing absolutely nothing. 

Peter’s monitor beeped steadily. Nurses would pop in and out without disturbing the adults. Pepper managed to get a little rest, curled (Tony had no idea how) in some gymnastic way in the uncomfortable hospital chair. Her cheek resting on his knee, and the other knee was tucked under herself. 

After sitting the hospital for hours- nine hours and twenty-six minutes, Tony was jolted awake from a small movement on the bed. He must’ve managed to shut his tired eyes for a could minutes. 

It was four twenty AM. 

He looked towards the boy in the bed when his mind flickered to the reason he was resting uncomfortably against a bed in the hospital. 

Peter was awake. Little eyes searching the room and glossing over Pepper and Tony’s frames. 

Tony slipped his hand to the button on the bed, pressing it without a word. 

“Peter, hey,” Tony whispered, as to not frighten the boy. The doctor’s advice of _‘just try not to overwhelm him’_ weighing heavily in his mind. That was the last thing he wanted. 

Peter whimpered, eyeing Tony for a second before looking at Pepper once more, and back at the man. 

“W-who’re you? W-where’s my aunt May?” 

And Tony felt his whole world collapse. 

\---- 

He'd never admit to just how fast he stumbled from the room. Heart pumping majorly over what was considered to be healthy. 

The billionaire dragging a hand through his hair in an anxious gesture. 

Medical staff filed into the room quickly, not a word to him, and then Pepper was ushered out, sleep ridden and stumbling. Tony managed to wrap an arm around her before she could trip over her heels and take a swan dove into the floor. 

A big part of Tony knew Peter would be freaking out with all those people in there. But the smaller, guilt-ridden, utterly terrified side of him kept him away. Grounded him in the hallway, barely able to peer into the room and see at the cluster of people around the boy’s bed. 

Peter wanted his aunt May. Aunt May who’d died two years ago, the day after the nine-year-old's seventh birthday. 

“Tony... what?” 

“Peter doesn’t... he wants his aunt May-” Tony took a stuttered breath, attempting to reign in his oncoming panic attack. 

“Isn’t she...” 

“Yes. She died. Two years ago.” Tony huffed quickly. He managed to calm himself through some of those stupid mind tricks they teach soldiers suffering from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder after coming home from war and stuff. Captain America liked sharing his knowledge. 

The two sat on the bench outside the door. Tony winced at the sound of Peter’s cries. It was heartbreaking, but it would freak Peter out even more if he went in. _Peter didn’t remember him..._

It was a blow to the heart. This little kid he’d grown to love, let his walls come down to allow the boy in- he, he didn’t remember. 

Tony sat silently in the hallway, head between his knees and Pepper dragging her palm up and down his back. It was nice, comfortable even- but it didn’t help him. His mind was running a mile a minute. 

_Peter didn’t remember_. 

It was far too early in the morning, and Tony’s brain simply couldn’t cling to the fact Peter, his Peter, didn’t remember him. He hoped, maybe, some small part of him had heard wrong- imagined the boy saying those words to satisfy his underlying need to fail, but he knew he heard the truth. 

_Peter didn’t remember_. 

“Mister Stark?” the man shot up to see the doctor, a grim smile, “a word?” 

Tony stood quickly, a glance back at Pepper (she gave him a small smile) before he followed the doctor down the hallway. 

“He doesn’t remember,” Tony said first. 

The doctor looked surprised for a second before she nodded solemnly. “Yes, it appears that Peter has lost the last couple months of his life-” 

“But, he was asking for his aunt May?” Tony piped up, confused. 

“Yes. The last family he remembers having. He asked if she really died, and well...” Another frown from the woman. “Ultimately, Peter thinks it’s May seventh. He has no memory of the past few months, including his stay with you.” 

Tony swallowed, opening and closing his mouth a few times before finally voicing his question, “will he... will he remember?” 

She paused. A good minute of thought. “It’s possible he will remember, but...” a shorter pause, “it’s unlikely.” 

Tony released a pained breath, biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself from crying out. 

“We’ll run some tests and see if there were any other ways his brain was impacted, but he’s functioning well. This was probably one of the best possible outcomes, besides the idea he came out unscathed. A couple months lost is far from the worse I’ve seen with the amount his brain swelled.” 

“Okay.” Tony nodded, quiet and dismissive. He couldn’t... he _needed out_ of the conversation. 

“He... we’ll need to get someone who he knows here. I understand you’re his primary guardian, but he’ll be more comfortable with someone he remembers.” 

“Yes, yes. Of course. I’ll... I’ll give his social worker a call.” He backed away, knowing he looked beyond freaked out. He couldn’t be blamed; this situation was shit. This whole thing was a _shit show_. 

He stormed straight past Pepper, unable to control himself anymore. His mind was screaming at him to run, get away from the problems. 

He locked himself in the safety of the elevator, phone slipping from his pocket and speed dial of Amanda, Peter’s social worker, ringing as he demanded Friday take him to the lab. 

The call was depressing, the woman stressed and Tony hanging onto every word being said. He should be blamed. He should get in trouble. He deserved it. _Peter was hurt_. 

She didn’t see it that way though. The woman apparently taking the logical side of it. 

“Mister Stark, this was clearly an accident. Children tend to get themselves into problems like this all the time. Your home was child proof, and you passed everything during the inspection. You can’t be held accountable.” the woman had tried to console him, doing poorly as his mind snapped insults against each word. “Peter’s a clever little boy, and I’m sure he got himself into something he wasn’t supposed to.” 

There were the underlying words of ‘let’s face it, no one expected a nine-year-old to be able to hack into a multi-billion-dollar artificial intelligence who guards literally everything in the whole building.’ 

The conversation died there, or well; Tony stopped really listening. 

The lab was unlocked, and Tony hesitated. The door had been emergency disabled as soon as the explosion went off. It was one of the many protocols Tony had set up for an accident, such as the one Peter had been in. 

It saved time, that Friday disable herself and the lab, easier to get to the person who could be in critical condition inside. 

He stepped silently into what was once his safe haven, only to have his stomach roll at the look of the carnage. Something had clearly exploded. Evidence of the reaction darkening the floor, and the lab bench was knocked over. 

Peter had... blown up. He blew up in the lab. 

Tony bit the tip of his tongue in thought as he stepped in, righting the bench before resting his hands on the counter to support his body that felt ready to give out. 

He couldn’t tell what the boy had touched. Each possibly explosive chemical stored safely on a high shelf, and each accounted for. The Iron Man suits were stored, locked safely away. 

He had no idea what Peter had gotten into. The man wiped the thought from his head, dusting the counter from the aftermath of the explosion. He grabbed the broom he kept in the corner, and set his mind to organizing and cleaning instead of the little boy floors up who didn’t know him anymore. 

The man swallowed as he swept the evidence of the accident into the trash can. He still didn’t understand. There was nothing the kid could’ve gotten into. Peter should be fine. He should be up in his bedroom, sound asleep... curled into his blankie. 

But he wasn’t. Something had happened in the lab. Something- but what? 

Tony sat himself down at the work table when he was satisfied that everything was cleaned and showed nothing of what had happened in the past twelve hours. 

The man’s eyes drifted closed, battle with consciousness lost. 

\---- 

It was three days later, and Peter still didn’t remember. Didn’t remember his time at the tower. Didn’t remember the press adventure in those first few days, or the shopping. He didn’t remember them cooking together, or meeting the Avengers, and going to watch them train. 

The kid didn’t remember his _ninth birthday party_ , simply brushed it off with a shrug- talking about it not being different from the two years prior. 

The kid didn’t remember _him_. 

With each passing second of Peter not remembering, the chance of him actually remembering got smaller and smaller. 

Tony had seen the boy the second day. He manned up and went to take Peter his blanket-- _knowing_ the boy was asleep. 

Tony was no longer Peter’s guardian. The month was up. It was September first. Amanda his social worker had been staying in the med wing with him. 

It comforted, yet tore the man apart that he wasn’t that for Peter anymore. But he had someone who was, so that’s all he could ask for. 

Pepper had had more courage to visit the boy, bringing him a new Lego set to build while he was on bed rest. 

Peter was perfectly fine. The hairline fracture in his skull would take a couple weeks to heal- but other than that nothing else had changed; besides the permanent amnesia thing. 

He was cleared on everything; MRI, CT scan. He was completely back to his usual self, according to Pepper. The Med staff merely wanted to watch over him for a few days, knowing head wounds were tricky. 

Tony was thankful, happy even that Peter was okay, and doing well. 

But... he couldn’t shake his thoughts. That biting part of him that shamed and wronged him. He was avoiding the kid- and that made him... he was practically his _father_. 

\---- 

Pepper walked into the penthouse, knowing the man was there. She was quiet as she walked in, not knowing what to expect. 

It was the day Tony either needed to sign those guardianship papers, or say goodbye to the kid. 

She hadn’t seen much of the man. Knew he checked in on Peter when he was sure the child was sound asleep in his bed. 

She found the man in the kitchen, eyes focused on a paper in front of him, and hands clutching the bottom of a glass and the bottom of an almost empty bottle of liquor. 

The closer she got, the more the colours on the page appeared. Bright and everywhere. A kid’s drawing. 

“Tony?” she questioned. 

“Hm?” he hummed, but didn’t look up. She stepped even closer, looking at the page. It was a plan of sorts, something resembling Tony's own holographic blueprints he'd bring up, it was some contraption that would go right in one ear and out the other if anyone tried to explain it. 

“I know you’re having a hard time,” her voice was quiet, soft as if speaking to a wounded animal, “but... if you don’t meet with your lawyers soon, there’s nothing they can do to bring Peter back here.” 

Tony was silent, swirling the amber liquid in his glass. 

“I...” the man sniffled, “ _I-I can’t_ , Pep...” he looked up with glossy eyes, tear tracks down his cheeks. 

As much as the woman was upset that they were both saying goodbye to Peter, she had an inkling that this would be the outcom from the second Tony stood from that meeting a dashed from the room. “It’s alright,” she mumbled, stepping closer and pressing a kiss to the side of his head as she wrapped an arm around him. 

“He doesn’t remember,” a pathetic sniffle, “ _I can’t_ Pep, I can’t do that to him. He’s better off without me...” 

She wanted to tell him differently- but she couldn’t when he was like this. He wouldn’t listen when he was drinking, wallowing in deserved self-pity. 

“We’ll be okay, Tony,” Pepper said quietly, “he’ll be okay, and you’ll be okay.” 

_Sometimes what’s best for someone is just... it’s not you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not be alarmed readers! This was the plan from square one! I have very slyly set myself up for a sequel! Which I hope you’ll read, even after I did this... (also, there was a bit of foreshadowing in chapter 2 for this outcome.)
> 
> Still, I’m sorry 🙁 But I didn’t want to be too predictable, and this ending would’ve thrown me for a loop if I was the reader! 
> 
> Anywho! Sequel Preview time~ 
> 
> **\----**  
>  Everyone’s heard that old saying: _‘If you love something set it free. If it comes back it’s yours. If not, it was never meant to be.’_
> 
> Tony Stark never understood that quote- why give something you hold dear to you away? 
> 
> But, well, as he stares down at the little boy he’d given up to protect all those years ago-- that quote’s really starting to make _sense_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Kudos, comments and bookmarks are welcome and greatly appreciated!
> 
> I'll be back real soon with the next chapter! :D


End file.
